Halo: Project Umbra
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: The Arbiter, along with Master Chief, X, Zero, Axl and company must work together after a prototype super soldier crash lands on a Reploid space colony to help them combat a reborn covenant force.
1. Chapter 1

HALO: PROJECT UMBRA

Halo © Bungie/343 Industries

Megaman X/Zero © Capcom

Chapter 1

Lost and Found

UNSC Star ship Patriot: Presidential Class Combat Frigate

August 30th, 2555

11:00 HRS Local Time

Captain Robert Williams was standing on the bridge, watching Mercuris disappear on the rear view monitor. The frigate's engine monitors blinked orange with alarm at how far they were being pushed. On other screens, he and the crew could only watch as the computer kept marking down the number of friendly ships that were still alive. Out the main window, the New Covenant cruisers were devastating the coalition star ships with new found firepower, as they exchanged fire. Balls of plasma and orange MAC rounds blurred the view. Captain Williams was frustrated. He remembered the first covenant war. It was very unsettling, with great loses and the near-destruction of earth. And after that war, the New Covenant splinter faction emerged. Now here he was, involved in a massacre that could only be compared to the fall of Reach itself. Dammit, he thought angrily. The _Patriot_ was needed back at Mercuris! Their forces were getting slaughtered like corralled pigs, and they could lend a hand. But it didn't change their orders: that they were assigned carrying a very important cargo back to the secret Olympus colony: A maximum security class-1 stasis pod. Inside was a new weapon. Code named: Project Umbra. A covert super soldier, armed with the latest cybernetics, and ground breaking technologies that were previously only dreamed of. So many that only the designers and the ship's AI knew about it. To everyone else, it was classified; shrouded in mystery. It was the very reason the Covenant had attacked Mercuris in the first place. How they found out about this facility was unknown.

"Sir, with all due respect, are we just going to leave Mercuris behind to be butchered..." A young lieutenant spoke up in anger.

"Cut the chatter, lieutenant! Mercuris is long gone. We never really stood a chance." The captain sighed, disgusted with the situation. "I understand you want to fight, but it won't do any good now. All we can do now is to make sure that pod in the hold arrives at Olympus colony intact."

"What's in that pod, anyway?" A crewman asked, curious. "We might as well know what the hell we are carrying, right?"

"It's classified, crewman. It's not your concern." The captain said bluntly. Frankly, it wasn't even the captain's concern what was in that pod in the cargo hold. All he knew was that humanity's last hope rode on what was inside. And they were it's last hope of a getaway.

"Grelar, we can't just let this war continue!" Engineer Richard Freedman quarreled, worried. "And what about the project? I didn't originally intend to make him for this..."

"It's too late for that." Grelar Rennfrause, a defected New Covenant elite said. "His fate is sealed. He's a solider now."

"Grelar has a point, Richard." Patrick Seymour, the weapons specialist, added in as he finished installing the shielding for the pod. "You may have given him the ability to think for himself with that chip you welded in, but no matter which way you look at it, he'll be forced to fight at one point or another. There's nothing else we can do."

Freedman felt like just giving up all hope at that point. Forced to fight. What if he didn't survive. Then he remembered something. "...Not true. I still need to give him the battle upgrade. If he has no choice but to be a soldier, I'll make sure he's a goddamn good one."

The color drained from Grelar's skin. "Have you lost your mind!? That's the worst thing you could do for him! He'd be considered nothing but a weapon of mass destruction!"

"I have to! If he has no choice but to fight, I don't want to leave him with slim odds of survival!" Freedman pointed to the pod where the unit lay.

"Freedman, you've lost it! That upgrade is designed to make him a killer! The power of that chip could corrupt his mind! You will doom us all if you give him that upgrade..."

"Then doomed we shall be!" Richard snapped. "This is MY decision! It's MY project! I will not leave him without the means to defend himself. If it will spell doom, then so be it." And he opened the stasis pod that contained the Umbra. "Seymour, help me with this! Don't just stand there!"

Richards mind was racing he inserted and soldered the data chip into the prototype's head, Seymour handing him the tools as he did the job. This chip... It was the final piece of its hardware. A combat and logistics chip, simply dubbed "Battle Plus." It was beyond anything that Richard had ever engineered. It gave the user enhanced strength and reflexes, along with boosting the capacity of the user's neural system, and allowing downloads of information and strategy to both the brain and separate memory drives, which the project had. In other words, this chip gave the user a cold, calculating battle logic, and strength that could match a Spartan II. Richard finished inserting the chip, and activated it. Richard then sadly stared at the pod as he got ready to shut it. The prototype was like a son to him. A son he would probably never see again. Tears ran down his face as he shut the pod.

"Be brave, Alpha." He said. "I hope we'll meet again."

Then, he turned around. Grelar stood there, holding a charged Plasma Pistol in his face. No one had expected this twist.

"Sorry, friend. I've been ordered to take the Umbra from you by any means necessary. May the holy ones have pity on both our souls, Richard Freedman. I wish it didn't have to come to this, friend..." Grelar said. And with great regret, he pulled the trigger.

Richard didn't even have a chance to react as his skull was hit with 150 kilo-volts of charged plasma. His neck snapped as the plasma burst hit him. He fell to the floor like a limp rag doll. Seymour was shocked. But the shock then turned to flaming rage.

"You traitor! You damn snake in the grass, you planned this all from the start, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" He stormed over to the pod, his finger aimed at the elite.

"I had no choice, Seymour!" Grelar snarled. "They have a cloaked fleet near one of our colonies ready to burn it! If I did not do this for them, far more would be lost than just one life. Now stand aside."

"No!" Seymour yelled, running over to the wall. "You won't have the Umbra! YOU NEVER WILL!" With that said, Seymour slammed his fist down on a button on the wall as Grelar shot him several times. The pod then disappeared below deck, the floor sealing behind it.

"What did you do?!" Grelar demanded, now at point-blank range. Blood was running from Seymour's arm.

"The Umbra is being loaded into a long-range warhead casing with Slip space capabilities." Seymour said with a glare, laughing like a madman. "Once loaded, the warhead will launch, with the pod inside, and automatically choose a set of random coordinates and make the jump. No ships will be able to catch it, not even the fastest New Covenant cruisers! Nor will you be able to track it, as it has a jamming device fitted to it, so you won't even be able to project it's course. Security has also been notified, and they'll be storming this bay any moment. You, nor you precious 'prophets' will have the Umbra. No one will."

With that said, the false warhead was launched. All Grelar could do was watch and yell in fury as it cleared the ship and made the jump. His chance at salvation was gone.

Kabaz Plains

Ragnarok Continent, Haven Prime

Hoc System, Sentry Omega Cluster

02:00 HRS Local Time

Six Weeks after Mercuris incident.

Axl sighed, worry-free as he leisurely rode his all-terrain ride chaser across the Kabaz plains, wind blowing through the hair that flowed behind his helmet. The grass was tall and green, trees dotted the landscape as the sun set a brilliant orange. They sky was clear and peaceful and Axl was happy. The rebuilds of his friends, X and Zero, were almost finished. He knew it wasn't really them, that the originals had already died long ago, but he didn't care. To him, it would be just like old times, before the Reploids were forced to leave earth in their colonial flotilla in the year 2235. During the time they floated through space in search of their own world, they corrected the bug that had caused the Maverick virus. Then, in the year 2350, they found their own great jewel to call home: Haven Prime.

The colony had a rather peaceful settling. The whole planet, discounting the poles, was tropical. Complete with beautiful oceans, beaches, the whole nine yards. It was paradise, a safe haven, hence the name. Though they were always on the watch for the force known as the Covenant. Along with space pirates, and other invading riffraff. This had caused them to team up with several other planets in the system that had a technological edge. But then again, So did the Reploids. They had learned and invented many things since their exile from earth, all the way to their settling of Haven Prime. They even made their own version of a slip space engine; much more efficient than the human version, and faster than the covies. This had also caused them to form their own government, and a coalition army with the Canisians and Saurgonans. It was known as the Outer Rim Colonial Alliance: ORCA for short.

The coalition members got along very well with each other since they united. They had even formed a council with representatives from each race. Which was what the Reploids were now considered to be: A race of living machines.

Axl stopped his ride chaser in a wide, open savannah. He felt the wind blow through his hair and across his face. He smiled at the sight of the bright colored sunset. Haven Prime was so peaceful.

But that peace was soon to be shattered, as Axl soon would find out.

His optics then saw some sort of comet flying though the atmosphere. No, wait! It was some sort of warhead! Oh, god! He thought, panicking. Are we under attack?! And if so, by whom?! He Immediately gunned his chaser towards it's trajectory, radioing the nearest ORCA patrol for anti missile action. But it was too late. The missile crashed shortly afterward, but there was no detonation as he expected. That's not right, he thought. What is going on? Where's the explosion? As he stopped at the crash site he saw the wrecked missile, he saw the reason.. It was intact! And inside it, was a stasis pod!

Axl then radioed his find to the approaching ORCA patrol. They were going to need medics.

Cain Medical Center

03:00

"Amazing!" Douglas exclaimed as he and Lifesaver treated and examined the occupant of the stasis pod. Douglas, a Reploid engineer, was having a field day with what they recovered. "This armor... it's made from a polymer compound alloy that allows it to absorb concentrated energy and store it in auxiliary power capacitors! And his cybernetics, they appear to be for target analysts and requisition! He also has a wireless backup nervous system with his cybernetics, and his muscle tissue is comprised of a bio-synthetic, giving him much more strength! This being was clearly engineered!"

"Indeed." Lifesaver agreed, sounding less than enthusiastic. This was nothing new for him.

"But where did he come from?" Axl asked, curious. "Do you have any information?"

"Apparently, he came from Earth." a technician said, looking over the salvaged remains of the pod. He was intrigued.. "The computer of this pod has data in it. Looks like it's encrypted with a human code... Interesting. The human's name is Alpha, according to these computer records. He is part of the United National Space Command of Earth's Colonies. Part of something called Project: Umbra. Wait a minute..." He opened a compartment in the pod. "There's a chip in here containing an AI construct! Perhaps it has more answers... We'll need to take it, along with everything else, to the Thomas Light research center to learn more, though. This medical facility doesn't have the required equipment for the task."

Axl nodded. "I was planning to go there. X and Zero should be done with their rebuilds, anyway."

Thomas Light Science Center

Athena City

03:30 HRS local time.

X walked around the center with Zero. They both had the memories of their predecessors, and were still trying to get used to the fact that they now had their own world to call home. They just had an upload of all the recent events, and were still processing it. But they were happy with what they were learning.

"I can't believe we've come this far, Zero." X smiled with joy as he looked out a window at the flying cars that zigzagged around the city.. "Just think of it: No more Mavericks, no more fighting each other. Just peace and unity!"

"Yep." Zero agreed. "Speaking of unity, I can't wait to see what the new government is like in practice. The ORCA Council should be interesting to see." He imagined the government's structure when the door to the room opened. Axl entered.

"Axl!" X greeted him with smile. "W7hat's up?" He then noticed Axl had a worried look on his face, as if his blaster broke in the middle of a fight.

"X, Zero, we've got a problem." He then explained the stasis pod incident that happened not too long ago, and what they learned from the pod. "Also, Signas is on the line."

"So basically, command wants us to teach him the fundamentals of our government, train him to be a Planet Security officer, and help him recover his memory." X asked after Councilor Signas explained the situation.

"You've got to be kidding." Zero said. "Sir, we have to babysit?! For who knows how long?!"

"Sorry, Zero, but this is no joke." Signas said. "This kid's going to need all the help he can get recovering and getting accustomed to our world. And who better to teach him then the best?"

"He has a good point there, Zero." Axl said. "After all, we are the best security officers and Maverick Hunters since, well... ever. We could teach him a few things, too!"

"I guess we have no choice." X said with a smile. "We'll teach him everything we know."

"Good." Signas said. "You may start now." The transmission ended.

They then were contacted by the hospital. Zero was about to make a comment, but he was interrupted.

"Guys! You're not going to believe what we've found!" Douglas said, jarring everybody.

"What is it?" Axl asked. Douglas and Lifesaver then showed them the pilot's right hand. There was a bar code tattooed on it, along with a series of numbers and what looked like a possible name. X read it.

UNSC Project: Umbra

UNIT 001-A

Alpha

"Are you sure we should keep him around?" Zero finally asked. "I mean, this UNSC will probably be hot on his heels if he's here, and that's the last thing this colony needs! Military oppression! Shouldn't Signas know about this?"

"If we tell him it will only cause a political panic." X answered. "Let's just keep this to ourselves, and do as she says: Train him to be one of us."

UNSC Star ship Patriot

Orbit of Haven Prime

July 5, 2560 (five years later)

15:00 HRS Local Time

Master Chief and Rookie were standing on the bridge of the _Patriot_, watching as the planet known as Haven Prime came into view. They were receiving some sort of homing beacon. They assumed it was the missile pod that contained the lost Umbra prototype. What it actually was, however, was unknown.

"We're holding position, sir," The helmsman reported. "Standard orbit."

"So, do you know why we're here chief?" Arco the AI asked, appearing in the ships holographic system.

"I know it has something to do with the Umbra project."

He answered.

"That's right." Captain Williams said. "The UNSC believes

That the unit is on this planet. It is know by the locals as Haven Prime. It's part of the Outer Rim Colonial Alliance. We've never contacted them for anything, so assume hostilities. We're going to have you take a drop ship down, and see if you can find him. Your drop ship is waiting in the launching bay." The two soldiers gave the captain a nod, and went down to the launching bay.

"We're approaching the Planet's surface..." The pilot said. Master Chief watched as the ground came into view. All of a sudden, the drop ship shook and rolled violently.

"SIR! TWO BANSHEES FOLLOWED US! THEY SHOT OFF OUR STABILIZERS!" They braced themselves for the crash. It came a lot sooner than they expected, as Rookie was thrown right into Master Chief as he hit the far wall.

"Dammit!" Rookie blurted out loud, holding a sore shoulder. "You OK, Chief?" He asked.

"We're fine." He heard Arco respond. "Takes a lot more than that to get a Spartan."

"...Noted." Rookie said. He went to check on the pilot. He was dead. Master Chief then opened the exit door. Both of them grabbed their weapons and walked outside. The Banshees had landed, along with a Phantom-class landing craft. The landing craft was full of Brutes and Elites, including the infamous General Renfrasse.

"Surrender!" Renfrasse yelled. The soldiers instead, took aim.

"Death first!" They said, and fired. The squad of elites, brutes, and hunters fired back. Master Chief and Rookie tried to dodge, but to no avail. About half the shots fired hit them, including a fuel rod blast that hit Master Chief head on. The Chief eventually ended up on his back, critically injured. Renfrasse stepped forward, planting his foot on the Chief's chest as Rookie was restrained by two brutes.

"Then death it is, Demon. We would have spared your ally if you had surrendered, but if this is what you want..." He drew his plasma sword, getting ready to slash and hack the Chief to his death.

"NO!" Rookie yelled. It was later followed by several energy blasts and laser bursts hitting Renfrasse and the brutes, setting Rookie free. He and Chief were dumbstruck by who fired those shots.

His vision was blurry, but it looked like Alpha! And five mercenaries with him! Alpha was armed with a soft-nose beam pistol, and what looked like an electricity projector on his belt. The first merc had light armor, colored a cold blue with black stripes. He was standing to Alpha's right; his left cybernetic arm had changed into an energy cannon. The second one on his left, was holding two pistols with an assault rifle on his back, and had armor with a color scheme mainly of black and red, helmet complete with a tactical visor and. He had red hair that went to his shoulders. The final merc, also on his left, had long locks of blonde hair in armor that allowed him to move freely, colored red and white. He was also armed with a plasma saber that looked like a cousin of the elite's plasma sword, the blade similar to that of a cutlass.

"...What force dares defy the will of the New Covenant?!" Renfrasse demanded, getting back up.

"This force, chinless bastard!" The red armored mercenary rushed Renfrasse at amazing speed, as they locked their blades. Alpha then swiftly swept by Rookie's captives with his jets, hitting them with several well-aimed shots right in their eyes. The black-armored merc targeted the rest of the hostiles, joined by the blue armored one, picking them off with the fire of their weapons, and martial arts. Then several more Colonists rushed forward. They however, headed for the chief, as did Rookie. The first wore light armor over a lab coat. He also had goggles. The second had heavier armor, with a strong build, and the hands of a surgeon.

"Hey! You OK?" The green one asked as the gray one laid down covering fire. All the chief could do was moan, unable to hold onto consciousness, as the darkness enveloped him.

Rookie and X watched as the gold-green armored soldier lost conciseness. "He's injured badly! He won't survive long without medical help!"

"Guys! We need escort back to the transport!" Douglas radioed Alpha and the others. Zero then gave Renfrasse a cold stare as he lay on the ground. He slashed a scar on his eye with his saber.

"You got lucky today. I'll be back, and next time, I'll leave a lot more than just a simple scar! You'd better get whatever other troops you have here and leave! This planet is now out of bounds to both you and your enemies!" Zero said through bared teeth. Axl then finished picking off the last brute.

"Sweet! Excellent teamwork, X!" Axl laughed. Alpha then fried the fuel rod guns the final two hunters had with his electricity projector. They were clearly disabled after that.

"I suggest you run..." Alpha held up his soft-nose pistol with a cold expression. The hunters were stunned, but they had no intention of retreating.

"Suit yourself." Alpha shrugged his shoulders. He then barraged them with his sidearm, knocking them to the ground with holes in their armor.

"All, right, we're done here." He said. "Let's fall back." They formed a tight circle around Douglas and Lifesaver, as they got the solider back to the transport. They hopped on, and rushed back to Athena city, leaving nothing but cold injured New Covenant soldiers and an enraged Renfrasse behind.

Cain Medical Center, Athena City

Haven Prime

16:00 HRS Local Time

"What's his condition?" Signas asked.

"He's stable for now." Douglas said. "He's been hit by a lot of plasma blasts and what looks like solid rounds. He lost consciousness when we got to him."

"He will live, though." Lifesaver finished.

"Good." Signas said. "Keep me informed, and contact me when they wake up. I have some questions."

"Aye, sir." They said. Signas walked off.

Three hours after landing...

Master Chief opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he knew his helmet and left arm armor was gone, replaced by a sling.

"You're awake." A voice said. Master Chief then began to sit up.

"No!" Someone tried to hold the Chief down. "You're still recovering from the battle..."

The Chief then grabbed the hands that tried to suppress him.

"Get... Off me!" He forced the hands off of him, and finished sitting up. It hurt, but the Master Chief knew pain all too well, and had grown used to it. His vision cleared. He was in some sort of hospital room. Rookie was already up, another doctor tending to his injuries and wounds. The Colonist with the goggles and the one with the big arms, who was clearly a doctor, were there. The Colonist with the goggles then pressed a button on his headset as he stood up.

"Captain Massimo! Councilor Signas! he's awake!" He said. The door then opened. Chief could immediately tell it was Massimo and Signas. Massimo's armor was similar to a heavily-armored spartan, with dragon-like robotic wings, and a dragon-head helmet. It was green with tan tribal marks, with the emblem of a dragon on his chest plate. He also carried an energy cannon, with a plasma spear slung on his back. Signas wore a suit of green and black fabric, his brown hair poking out from his admiral-like hat

"He forced himself up, sir..." The Doctor said.

"It's alright, Lifesaver." He said as the X walked in behind her. "He seemed a lot stronger than he looked, and he is."

"So what if I am?" Chief said in a demanding tone. "And where's my helmet?"

Massimo motioned over to the table that was next to the bed he was on. His helmet was there.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some questions." Signas asked as the Chief put his helmet and arm armor back on. "We know you have a star ship up in orbit. Speaking for the Outer Rim Colonial Alliance, I'll ask you two simple questions: What are you doing here, and who are your 'friends' that followed you down?"

"First, we aren't exactly 'friends' with the New Covenant. And second, why I'm here is none of your damn business..."

"It's definitely our damn business as long as you're on this damn planet!" Massimo roared, clearly angry. "For all we know, you could endanger the entire population of this world, and we won't stand by and let you! Now quit avoiding the point and tell us what you're doing here, or so help me god I'll personally load both of you into one of our missile launchers and blow you sky-high!"

The Chief laughed in a smug way. "Then do it." He said. "Then you'll never find out why we're here."

Chief and Signas then heard something in the hall.

"Hey! Get back here, Alpha!"

It was at this point that Alpha ran into the room, with the other Colonists he was with earlier. He walked up to the Chief. They were eye to eye. Chief braced himself, ready to welcome any physical blow from Alpha, Rookie ready to intercept any. But then they realized that Alpha had no intentions of harm. There was no trace of it in his eyes. He only saw the soldier with a look saying he wanted some answers. He also noted that Alpha had grown stronger since they saw each other last. He had a stronger build. he had let his dark-red hair grow out several inches. His armor had also been refitted with some new armor. This was a completely different Alpha then the one he saw five years ago when he first emerged from his tank.

"What are you looking at?" The Chief asked. Silence. Finally, the Chief spoke up again.

"Are you deaf? What do you want?"

Alpha then backed up.

"...Do you know who I am?" Alpha asked.

"What?!" This clearly caught the UNSC soldiers off-guard.

"Take him out, X." Signas sighed.

"No." The Chief said. "Don't take him out. He's right. We do know who he is." He walked up to Alpha, who then looked at him eye to eye once again. Massimo aimed his gun, ever cautions.

"You know who I am? Who I really am, and what this tattoo means?" He showed the Chief the bar code on his hand.

"Yes. Your name is Alpha. You were part of a defensive weapon project designed to protect Earth, dubbed, 'Project: Umbra,' Headed by Dr. Richard Freedman. The bar code is to make sure we know who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fall of General Renfrasse

Covenant Dreadnought Bloodline

Orbit of Haven Prime

22:00 HRS Local Time

General Renfrasse's dreadnought, Bloodline, had been orbiting the opposite side of Haven Prime, so they wouldn't be detected. As Renfrasse sat in the captain's chair, he gritted his teeth. He had brought an entire strike force, so he could capture the Umbra, whom was known by the humans and Colonists as "Alpha". He wasn't about to let Alpha get away, Whether he wanted to join the New Covenant or not. Renfrasse wasn't leaving empty handed. Alpha was coming with them, alive or not.

"Contact the fleet. Tell them to prepare. If I don't contact you in two hours, start the invasion, and release Shadow

and Shigoron." He ordered, getting out of his chair.

"Yes, Renfrasse." An officer at the helm said, relaying the orders to the fleet fast approaching.

Cain Medical Center

Haven Prime

July 6th, 2561

05:00 HRS Local Time

Meanwhile, Alpha was sitting across from Master Chief in his hospital room, as he explained the prototype's design to the best of his ability as he put his left armor back on.

"So, I was created to spy? And to strike without warning? With extreme agility?" Alpha asked the Chief.

"Exactly. You were designed to be an agile, stealthy soldier and an intelligent agent with no equal." The Chief answered. "That's why you have so many advancements."

"Like his stealth field, and Cloak?" Axl asked.

"He has much more equipment than that." Rookie said, starting to point out Alpha's various features. "Automated Virtualizing Item Storage System, or AVISS, Multi Mode Sensor eyepiece, self-repairing MIRAGE-II armor with regenerating energy shields, R-550 Flight Pack with boot-mounted thrusters, quick-boost thrusters on his shoulders and Doppelganger-Tech, an appearance and voice-altering disguise system. Fools even the most advanced sensors and scanners."

"Wow!" Axl said. "So that's why he can copy people! Cool!"

"Seems like you built and programmed him to be ready for whatever is thrown at him." Zero added.

"He needs to be ready for whatever is thrown at him, since the New Covenant has risen." Chief responded.

"New Covenant?" X Asked, confused. "The only Covenant I've heard of is the one that tried to activate the Halo rings..."

"Well, some of the old Covenant leaders and council members have banded together, and amassed a powerful army, comprised of Brutes, Hunters, Jackals, Drones, Grunts, and even a good amount of Elites. They've sworn to completely exterminate us at any costs, as vengeance for the original prophets."

"That explains your tailgaters to the surface." Zero said. "Alpha, you take Rookie and Master Chief up to the roof for a while. Me, X, and Axl need to contact headquarters and ORCA, so they relay this information to to the admiralty. We'll come get you when we're done."

Alpha, Rookie, and the Chief were on the roof, observing

the flying vehicles, monorails and skyscrapers that crisscrossed the horizon. Athena city was an engineering masterpiece, as it was the main city on the planet, with a population of about 1 billion residents. It was also the main research center on the planet, as the Reploids had invented many things here.

"..And that building over there is Planet Security HQ." Alpha pointed out. "Place has twenty-five main training facilities, and can house over 975,000 personnel. It currently houses 760,000. Its detainee hold is designed to hold as much as half of the population of the city."

"Impressive. The Reploids have done well for themselves.." The Chief said. There was a silence as they both observed the skyline, as the sun began to set.

"So, who are you?" Alpha asked. "I don't know your names."

"Just call me Master Chief, and that's Rookie."

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks. Thanks for helping me. And, sorry about the..."

"It's alright. Just forget about it. It's in the past. Who are those Reploids that follow you around?"

"Oh, those are my friends, X, Zero, and Axl. They were the top 3 S-Class Maverick Hunters on earth. Now they work for the colony's security forces, Haven Security. They're also our liaisons for ORCA, and they own their own vineyard business on the colony.."

"Mm-hmm. So how did you fall into this picture?" Rookie asked. "Well, they say they found me in some sort of missile casing that crash landed here. As a matter of fact, I crash landed less than several hundred meters from HQ, according to them. Back then, I didn't even remember who I was, but they've cleared many things up, helping me understand who I am, just as you ha-"

He was interrupted by two plasma blasts that went straight past them. They immediately whirled around to see something phasing into view from thin air! It was Renfrasse, the Elite!

"Greetings, Alpha." Renfrasse said, with a sinister smile. "Thank the prophets we've finally found you. But what are you doing with the enemy?"

"Quit trying to confuse him!" Master Chief and Rookie drew handguns from hidden armor compartments. "You're his enemy!"

"X! we got a code 99 on the roof! Get up here!" Alpha shouted over his radio.

X rushed up to the roof as he heard Alpha on the radio, followed by Zero and Axl. They were clearly surprised to see an Elite and the two humans aiming for one another! Alpha was unarmed, but hadn't been shot. Yet.

"What's going on here?!" Zero demanded.

"I'm simply taking back something that was stolen from the New Covenant!" Renfrasse snapped.

"Yeah, something that never was yours in the first

place!" Rookie snapped back.

"Really?" Renfrasse laughed. "And how do you know that for a fact, Human?"

"Because we created him! And he's definitely not going to join a bastard like you!" The Chief said through clenched teeth. Renfrasse then rolled a studded grenade past Chief and Rookie, the explosive stopping right at Alpha's feet.

"Then he has to die, does he not?"

Everything that happened then seemed to go in slow motion. X hurled himself into the line of fire, throwing Alpha away from the blast, taking it with his own body. He was thrown back by the blast, sliding across the roof, stopping several feet from the edge. Zero then slashed Renfrasse in the back with his saber, while Axl drew his laser pistols, aiming at the chief, with a "move-and-die" look, clearly telling the Chief and Rookie to drop their weapons. They did. Alpha was OK, but X was not. The blast had damaged him, knocking him out. He was helpless.

"X!" Alpha ran over to him and grabbed him before he rolled off the roof! "X! Say something! Somebody get Lifesaver, now!"

"I'm on it." Axl radioed Douglas and Lifesaver. Renfrasse then got on his knee and aimed his plasma rifle again, firing at Alpha. Alpha immediately on instinct jet-boosted out of the way, drawing his soft-nose Pistol from his AVISS system. He fired a rapid barrage of shots, knocking Renfrasse to the ground leaving holes in his armor.

"People like you never learn." Alpha said, holstering his sidearm. "Axl, take this guy back to base. Throw him into maximum security,"

"But what about them?" Axl pointed to Master Chief and Rookie.

"Don't worry. They're with me. If they do anything, I'll be responsible for them."

"Fool..." Renfrasse laughed. "You've doomed this planet, Alpha..."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Alpha snarled.

"Let's just say... You're running out of time..." Renfrasse said, coughing up blood. He then went limp as he lay on the roof. He was dead.

Haven Prime – Planet Security HQ

Two Hours later...

Alpha was now clearly troubled, as he was in HQ's control room. What did Renfrasse mean when he said 'you're running out of time?' The words echoed in his head like a good song does to a music fanatic.

"Zero?" He asked.

"Yes?" he looked up from a holographic display of Athena city.

"What do you think Renfrasse meant by 'you're running out of time'..."

"...I don't know, but it can't be good. " Zero answered

"That's what I was afraid of." Alpha sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. I hope you contacted ORCA, and that they send reinforcements."

"For what?" Zero asked.

"It's just a feeling. I hope to god It's wrong..." Alpha then walked out of the control room, and up to HQ's roof.

Covenant Dreadnought Bloodline

0900 HRS Local Time

The commanding brute on Bloodline was growing impatient. Renfrasse was overdue.

"Raise the fleet. Tell them to ready the attack. Contact the Main Hold and tell them they are ordered to release Shadow and Shigoron." The commander finally said. "It's time. They shall suffer our wrath..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enter Seth Zatorak

Haven Prime – Planet Security HQ

10:00 HRS Local Time

Everything was quiet in HQ. Things were running smoothly. In the base's med room, Lifesaver had just finished patching up X's damage, repairing his cybernetics.

"There." Lifesaver said, as he finished. "Good as new. Just try to avoid that kind of situation in the future if possible..."

"Comes with the job sometimes, Lifesaver. By the way, where's Alpha?"

"He's on the roof." Lifesaver answered. "Zero was on his way up there."

"OK. Thanks." X then exited the med room and headed towards the roof. When he got there, Alpha was looking up at the night sky. No one else was around.

"You alright?" X asked.

"...It's hard to say." Alpha finally answered.

"And why is that?"

"...Well, It's hard to explain." Alpha turned to X. "I'm happy, yet at the same time, I'm sad. I'm overjoyed that I've finally found out where I came from, who created me. But I'm afraid of leaving Haven Prime. X, this planet is all I've known for the past five years. I just don't want to leave. It's become home to me, and I have no idea of what's waiting for me... Out there…" Alpha pointed up to the stars.

"Well, Alpha... All I can say is that change happens, and it can't be stopped..." X began.

"Why can't it?" Alpha asked.

"...It just can't. It's hard to explain. But I understand how you feel. We're very alike Alpha. Doctor Thomas Light, my creator, built me with similar systems. If it weren't for him, the Reploids wouldn't exist I mean to tell you only when you were ready, and today is that day. I've felt the exact same way at times like this. Trust me, I wish I would've stopped changes, too. I would have stopped the Maverick war when Me, Zero and Axl were on earth as Maverick hunters. But you can't stop change. Nobody can."

"...Then what can you do?"

"Well...You've just got to live through it, I guess."

"...Alright." Alpha sighed, as they both looked up into the sky. They both then noticed flashing stars in the sky. They then began to grow larger.

"X, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alpha asked. Then, Master Chief and Zero busted through the roof hatch.

"GUYS! GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS! A New Covenant FLEET IS HERE, AND THEY'RE LAUNCHING AN INVASION!" Zero yelled. They looked at the sky again, as landing craft began to cover the city. They then saw a single person craft head for the roof, but it wasn't a covenant craft! It was a single-man fighter! And it was landing on the roof! The bottom of the craft opened up, and then, an eight foot tall lizard-like alien with red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth, came down from the fighter. It was dressed in battle armor, with a whip-like tail and a ridge-studded spine poking out between spots in the armor. It's skin was colored maroon, and it had four-digit hands comparable to that of a human, complete with claws. The alien clearly saw Alpha and the others. President Signas then came up to the roof. The alien eyed him with what could be considered human suspicion.

"Seth Zatorak?!" The admiral exclaimed. "What are you...

"Save it, Councilor! I demand to know what you have been doing with my Umbra unit!" The alien snarled. Everyone was speechless.

"...You speak English? And you know about Alpha?" Zero managed to ask.

"I worked with Doctor Freedman to help design Alpha! He used many parts and technologies that were co-developed with my people, the Saurgonans. He told me he would be working with the humans, then I find he has gone missing, and five earth years later, here I find him on Haven Prime! 35,000 light-years beyond UNSC Space! Anyone mind explaining?"

"How do we know you're telling the truth and not a New Covenant agent?" Chief said, challenging the Saurgonan. "I never saw records of a Seth Zatorak or the Saurgonan race in the archives..."

"Watch your tone with me, Chip Hazard, or I'll tear you limb from limb!" Seth said, walking over to the Chief, his shadow casting over the Spartan. "Even if you are a Spartan-II, you are no match for me in strength, size, or technology. Believe me, you don't want me as an enemy."

"Could we please quit pointing fingers at each other and focus on what's important?" Alpha interrupted, pointing to the New Covenant invaders appearing in the sky.

"We need to get off this planet and away from this system." Seth said. "I counted at least 50 star ships up in orbit, and more are on the way. Not even the Reploids or ORCA have the numbers to win this, I'm afraid."

"We'll have to bust out of this building first." Alpha said. "Let's get down to ground level and to the vehicle garage across the street, then we can find a way off the planet!"

"Sounds like a plan." Seth hit a button on his wrist bracer and his fighter took off. "The fighter will be on auto pilot in stealth mode. It'll scan the area and follow us so we can

find a way out of the city once we obtain transportation."

By the time the group got down to the front doors, someone was clearly trying to get in, as there was something ramming the door. Something big. Barriers were already set up around the door. They got behind one of the barriers.

"Get ready!" X charged his arm canon, Axl and Alpha gripped their pistols, Chief and Rookie loaded their rifles, and Zero activated his plasma saber followed by Seth drawing and activating an energy Claymore. The door finally gave way, as a New Covenant Hunter barged into HQ.

"NOW!" X jumped into the air, firing a high-speed shot. Axl and Alpha joined in concert with a rapid barrage. Zero and Seth charged the Hunter, slicing up it's weapon and shield. The Hunter tried to body slam Zero into a wall, but he missed. Chief and Rookie then took advantage of the moment, running behind the hunter and hitting it with two grenades. It fell to the floor, dead.

"Hmm... That wasn't so hard..." Alpha began. Then, there was static on their communicators, followed by a voice:

"Demon, we know we know you are there, and have made allies with the rogues, along with the Saurgonan titan. However, even your new allies will make no difference. As we speak, if you look outside, our troops have landed and are taking over. There is no way you can possibly match a full invasion force, but we are not without mercy. Surrender yourself and the Umbra, and we will allow your allies to leave alive. The planet will also be spared. It's your choice..."

The group then ran outside, and saw the undeniable truth. All they could do is watch as the New Covenant landing craft touched down on Haven Prime's soil, the anti-aircraft turrets not able to handle all the incoming hostiles. Invaders that did land were taking prisoner innocent Reploids! And those that resisted were getting shot! The were now in serious trouble.

"Shit!" Alpha gasped. "That's a lot of soldiers..."

"They're heading this way!" Seth said. "We need to get out of here! Do you see any enemies in that garage?"

Axl looked over to the garage across the street on the east side of the building, using his visor. "We've kept Chief's Warthog in there after we rescued them. The garage also has several Armed ride chasers. I'm not reading anything in there. It's clean."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

"Right. Got it." Alpha said as the group ran to the vehicle storage facility. The Chief and Rookie then got in the warthog. Seth jumped up to the warthog's turret and Rookie got into the passenger seat, Battle Rifle ready. X, Axl, and Alpha fired up the chasers. They were out of the vehicle lot like lightning, as they left the limits of Athena city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hidden Ring

Jungle outside of Athena City

12:00 HRS Local Time

"Well, this is just great!" Zero said. "The planet's being invaded and we're powerless to stop it! Some security officers we are..."

"You're not that bad." Arco said, speaking via holographic projectors in the warthog. "You're the only guys besides Master Chief that faced a Hunter and lived to tell about it."

"Yeah, don't talk that way, Zero!" Axl reassured. "We still have a chance! We're the best..."

"Well, the best was clearly not good enough! Otherwise, we wouldn't be in this pile of screaming shit! The whole planet is damned to fall!" Zero slammed his fist down on the warthog.

"Hey!" Master Chief walked up to Zero. "Watch it! You

won't help anyone by losing your head!"

"He's right, though, Chief." X said. "The planet's

been lost. I've just received a communication from Signas. The Security officers have been overwhelmed. They've taken over Athena city, and the nearest ORCA forces are 12 hours away. We've failed... We're done."

"But we can't just let them win..." Arco began.

"And how are we going to stop them, Arco?" Alpha asked. "It's not like we can tag them all with a single plasma grenade! He's right. We're done. The New Covenant has taken over. It's only a matter of time until they track us down, find us and get what they want: Me."

"What?" Rookie looked at Alpha.

"Don't play innocent, guys. I know what you kept from me, and I have a good idea of what happened on the Patriot five years ago. They're after me. After all, I am the Umbra, right?"

"Chief... Is this true?" X asked.

"...Yes. It's true. Grelar betrayed Freedman and Seymour, and they were forced to launch you out in the stasis missile. It's good however, that we found you first."

"But what can we do?" Alpha asked. "They've launched a full-scale invasion of the planet, Chief! There's no way we can currently compete with that!"

"Don't be so sure." Seth said. "Just ask your so-called friends."

Alpha looked at X.

"What does he mean?" There was a silence.

"...I should have told you this earlier." X sighed. "Haven Prime... It has... A ring in it's orbit. A ring... like the one you called Halo."

"What?!" Master Chief said, shocked. "But where is it?"

"Cloaked under camouflage." X answered. "For security reasons."

"Uncloak it." The Chief said.

They then unfolded some keypads on their utility belts and punched in a code. Then, in the sky, something phased into view of the human eye. It was a Halo.

"That's what you were hiding all this time?" Arco asked.

"We know about the original Covenant wars." X said. "Even the stuff ONI covered in black ink. We were taking a security precaution by cloaking it. We know what the rings are capable of doing, and who they attract."

"Hey, look! They're pulling out!" Axl said.

Right then, the Covenant fleet began to pull out, and depart for the ring.

"That can't be good..." Seth said.

"It isn't." Master Chief looked up at the ring. "If they activate the ring, the situation will be worse than as if we gave up Alpha. They'd be able to destroy Haven Prime, and everything on it, along with who knows what else. At least we've diverted their attention from the planet."

"So, basically we just fucked up the situation more. Figures." Zero rolled his eyes.

"We've got to stop them!" X said.

"And how can we do that?" Alpha said. "They probably left some of their officers at the communications center, so we can't contact anybody! Besides that, what can we do? There's just six of us! How the hell are we going to compete with a full invasion force?"  
Right then, Alpha noticed something behind the Chief. He activated his thermal scanner. Something was standing behind the Chief, invisible! It was an elite!

"CHIEF GET DOWN!" Alpha drew his gun, firing at the camouflaged elite relentlessly as Chief hit the dirt. The elite took cover behind a tree from the sudden barrage, and uncloaked, trying to shield himself. Alpha fired more shots, trying to kill the elite.

"Hold your fire, you idiot!" The elite snapped. "I'm not you're enemy!" Alpha stopped firing. He then ran up to the elite, and gave him a roundhouse spinning kick to the head, the elite falling to the ground.  
"And why should I believe that?" Alpha demanded, planting his foot on the Elite's head. "For all I know, you could be nothing more than a lying bag of crap..."

"You moron! I am the Arbiter! We separated from the covenant..."

"Oh, really? Then what about your assassin buddy? Ring a bell?" Alpha aimed his weapon, his finger itchy on the trigger.

"Well, then forgive my error. Some of the Elites regrouped with the New Covenant..."

"Some? So that means there are still Elites loyal to the New Covenant?"

"Yes, but only a limited number. No more than five thousand."

"And how do I know you're not one of those five-thousand?"

"Alpha, that's enough." The Chief said. "He's not an enemy."

"Well then what the hell is he?!" Alpha demanded. "Because he sure as hell doesn't look like an ally!"

"He's the Arbiter. He helped us out by saving Sargent Johnson and Miranda Keyes on Delta Halo, and then after that he disabled the ring, then he helped to destroy the Ark so no more rings could be made! Plus the Elites and all of the Marines worked together and they are still allied."

Alpha then looked back to the Arbiter.

"I've got my eye on you bitch, so don't even think-"

"Alpha!" Arco snapped. Alpha then backed away from the Arbiter, holstering his weapon. The Chief shook his head, Alpha eyeballing the Arbiter with a leer.

Arco turned to the Arbiter. "Don't worry about him. He's just tense. So, how did you get here?"

"I was a stowaway on the Dreadnought Bloodline, the lead ship in the invasion fleet. I was trying to gather information when they came here."

"Find out anything?"

"I discovered that after your colony Mercuris was invaded, they broke into the planetary database, and using information from it, have made an Anti-Umbra. They call it Project: Nightshade."

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Axl then used the holographic generators in the warthog to make a schematic of the planet and the ring. "If I'm right, if they get control of that ring, Haven Prime will be gone. So our first order of business is to get communications and vehicles that can get us up there…. Wait! Chief, do you and Rookie have a star ship in Orbit?"

"Yes, we have a star ship, and I hope it's still in Orbit." The Chief said.

"Don't worry about that, Chief. It is." Arco said. "They've been waiting for reinforcements behind one of the moons, ever since the invasion force arrived."

"But how are we going to get out into space?" The Arbiter questioned. "Your star ship can't get close enough to the planet for a transport drop without getting hit by their forces…"

"We've got that covered, Arbiter." X said. "We have a classified spaceport not far from here. We can use the fighters and transports they have."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seth said. "Let's go before they find us!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clear for take off!

Area 95: Classified Planet Security Spaceport

Haven Prime

14:30 HRS Local Time

"Just as I thought!" Zero said as they approached the spaceport. "It's unmanned, and the Covenant forces haven't occupied it. Talk about a moment of opportunity!" Zero then punched in a number sequence on a keypad, and the doors opened. As they went in, the door shut behind them. The bay was full of various star fighters and several transport cruisers.

"So, how are you going to get into space?" Seth asked.

"Simple. We use the best thing we got." Alpha then approached a ship covered by a sheet. "And this Is it. My creation, completed it a couple months ago, just need to test it." He then pulled off the sheet, revealing a slick, shuttle-like cruiser. "Guys, say hello to Hero's Blade. She's built with the latest breakthroughs in technology, armed with twin forward rapid laser guns, two rapid-fire four-barrel swiveling turrets, top and bottom, one forward micro-missile launcher with a hold that can store fifty warheads and electromagnetic adhesive space mines. She boasts tri-linear computer circuitry, not to mention a neural flight link for cyborgs or reploids, a mark-five deflector screen system, a Crest Insignia 4000 power core with 6 high capacity backup batteries, T-550 Supra Event-Horizon anti proton thrust engines, radar jamming and stealth technology, and many other advancements. Basically, she's a deadly viper ready to bite."

"Very impressive, Umbra." Seth smiled. "I'm glad you're weapon crafting skills haven't grown dull, and this craft is clearly a match for the New Covenant fighters. I will still, however, follow in my fighter to intercept any other threats and provide support." He hit another button on his bracer, and his fighter landed in the bay. "I'll need 30 minutes to re-fuel, so start preparing for takeoff."

"Me and the Arbiter get the turrets." Chief said. "The Reploids can be your copilots."

"And don't forget to upload me into the ship's computer." Arco said. "I can help with much more than the Chief's armor ya know."

"Flaps are up, Fuel reserves full. Power Core's output is nominal, backup batteries are charged. Deflector screens powered up. Maneuvering and docking thrusters check out as functional." Alpha went through the take off check list. He then pulled a plug out from the headrest of the chair and plugged it into his head. "Computer core shows nominal speed readings. Tactical CPU and weapon control systems online. Neural flight link active. Powering up engines, and taking off..." As it's thrust engines powered up, Hero's Blade took off, screaming across the sky, with Seth's fighter close behind. They began to take off through the atmosphere, dodging the shots from a squad of wraiths on the ground.

"Ha! Those are the worst gunners I've ever seen! It's like they don't have any eyes!" Axl laughed. Then, several armed New Covenant fighters began to pursue them.

"You had to say something, Axl..." Chief said, he and the Arbiter firing at the tailgaters, shooting two of them down. The remaining fighters returned the action. Hero's Blade shook from several shots.

"Deflector screens holding!" Arco reported.

Seth then gave Hero's Blade some cover, firing laser pulses at the fighters. He then launched a cluster missile, the smaller ones harpooning the fighters and frying their systems. The Covenant fighters spiraled downward, crashing into some nearby mountains.

"Thanks, Seth!" Alpha radioed.

"Just keep flying, Umbra." Seth commanded.

"Hang on, guys! We're exiting the atmosphere!" Alpha yelled over the turbulence. X. Zero, and Axl held on to their seats. The sky then faded away, revealing stars, as the turbulence subsided.

"Alright! We did it!" Axl said. "Smooth sailing from here..."

"I wouldn't be too sure." X said, pointing out of the windshield. There was a blockade around the ring, comprised of five Covenant capital ships, and an enormous dreadnought.

"Not good..." Zero managed to say. The blockade then began to open fire on them.

"Hang on!" Alpha immediately went into an uncomfortable series of evasive maneuvers, going full throttle towards the dreadnought. Seth followed, matching Hero's Blade in speed and flight path. They rapidly closed the distance, avoiding the incoming fire. Soon, Alpha maneuvered Hero's Blade right across the dreadnought, mere meters from it's hull.

"Let's try and cause some damage!" Arbiter and the Chief gladly obliged, shooting at the dreadnought's hull. Seth joined in, firing a dual laser beam, carving the dreadnought's hull as they sped by. Alpha did the same, firing the forward main guns at the dreadnought. Chief then took out the fighters that were heading towards them, while the Arbiter destroyed the gun turrets that flew by. After they cleared the dreadnought, they saw the ring.

"There it is!" X pointed towards the ring. It floated in space near one of Haven Prime's moons.

"Well, get your guns, ready." Alpha said. "I doubt the New Covenant left it barren."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Big Brother

Halo Ring in Orbit of Haven Prime

Ten Minutes Later

Alpha walked down the landing plank and onto the solid ground of the ring, joining the others. Alpha had never even know what the ring was. From the view of Hero's Blade, in deep space, it just appeared to be a large, metal ring world. But as he got closer, he began to see the ring's diverse biosphere. And when he stepped off Hero's Blade, It seemed full of life! The ankle-high grass was colored a lush green, with bushes and trees randomly dotting the landscape. About a mile's walk away, there was a forest of tall, aged tropical trees. And nearby was a beach, the surf splashing up onto the shore, then slowly drifting out to sea again. In the distance were outlines of small islands. But the most surprising thing about the ring was the air! The only air Alpha had breathed was through filters or Haven Prime's slightly-polluted atmosphere. But this air was much better, and much different. It was completely organic, naturally-enriched. He let it flow into his lungs, smelling the sweet aroma, as it relaxed him.

"Wow!" Alpha sighed. "It's so… beautiful. I don't understand how something like this could be so dangerous."

"The most beautiful things are always the most dangerous." The Arbiter cautioned, drawing a plasma rifle.

"He's right." Master Chief nodded. "The ring's appearance can be very deceptive."

"Very well, then." Alpha readied his weapon. "So, how do we deactivate this thing?"

"First of all, we have to find the Index." The Chief explained. "The Index is the key to activating the ring. You still need to find the control room, but when you do, you can use the ring as you please."

"So, to stop the Covenant, we have to find this Index?" Zero asked.

"Exactly."

"Alright, then. You've been on a ring like this before. Do you have an Idea where the Index might be hidden?"

"The library. It's a..."

Chief then looked up just in time to see a rocket heading straight for his face. Alpha had seen the rocket ahead of time, and tackled the Chief before it hit him.

"What the hell was that?" Axl asked as Alpha got off the Chief.

"From what my eye visor picked up, it looked like a type-11 explosive micro-rocket..."

The rocked exploded as it hit Hero's Blade, engulfing it in smoke.

"Someone doesn't want us to leave alive." Alpha said.

"...Uh, guys." Arco said though the Chief's battle suit. "...That was no ordinary explosive rocket."

"What do you mean, Arco?" Alpha asked.

"It's the exact type of micro-rocket that can be launched from a wrist cannon." Then, the smoke cleared. But the ship wasn't harmed. Instead, it was covered in a dissolving blue pigment, letters spelling out, "I'm back".

If the Chief's eyes could be seen through his helmet, they would have been twitching.

"...It can't be him!" Chief said. "He's supposed to be MIA..!"

"Who's supposed to be MIA?" Alpha looked at the Chief.

There was then a gunshot. Everyone went tense. Silence followed. The Arbiter then drew his plasma sword.

"Arbiter, what are you doing?" X asked.

"If it's what I think it is, then we better be ready."

"You could be ready, but it's not going to help you~" A voice said.

"What was that?" Axl said, drawing his guns, the rest of the group following suit.

"Just your invisible friend. Don't mind me."

"Where are you?!" Zero demanded, his saber activated. "Show yourself!"

Zero began to look around, agitated.

"Look behind you, little brother." A voice said in Alpha's ear.

"All right, that's it." Alpha began to turn around, gun charged. "I don't know what you are, but when I find you I'm gonna... Oh god. We... have a really... big... problem." His mouth immediately went dry as he powered down his side arm. In front of him was a massive humanoid figure, at least nine feet tall. He was wearing armor similar to the Chief's, only more advanced, the armor colored a two tone of red and black. The armor had clearly been rebuilt, and highly upgraded. And it looked a lot stronger than the standard. His helmet was off, slung under his arm. His face features, however, were broad and defined, a scar set on his cheek. His face was set with an overjoyed grin, indigo eyes staring down at Alpha. The look on his face clearly showed that he was a marine, though Alpha couldn't believe it.

"Hey, kid! How's it going'?" The marine said. Alpha could not manage to come up with a comment.

"What?" The marine laughed. "Never seen a Cerberus unit? I guess you don't remember." He then flicked Alpha on the forehead so hard, Alpha stumbled backwards, falling on the ground.

"So, exactly 'who' are you?" Alpha asked as he got up.

"I'm Brigadier General Massey Hawk, aka the "Black Hawk" of the UNSC Special Operations."

"But that still doesn't answer one question: What the hell are you doing here?!" The chief spoke up.

"Oh, so you want to know the reason why I am here?" Black Hawk asked, putting his ODST Style helmet back on. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here because of the ring. By the way, this isn't your daddy's Halo, Chief. This is a Forerunner Battle Halo."

"Battle Halo? Don't tell me this is worse than it seems..." X said.

"Sadly, it is.." Black Hawk looked to the sky, watching the Covenant ships form a tighter perimeter around the Halo. "This Halo was revolutionary to the Forerunners. It was designed as a complete battle station. It could wipe out a whole covenant armada without being fully activated. It's armed to the teeth; pop-out weapon turrets cover the whole outer layer. It even has turrets inside the libraries and in the control room. As for the sentinels... their weaponry could punch a hole through solid titanium. the only good news is that there's no flood, and you need two things to activate the Battle Halo."

"Two things?" Zero asked.

"I thought you only needed the Index." The Chief said.

"Well, like I said Chief, this isn't your daddy's Halo. After all, don't libraries have dictionaries?" Black Hawk joked.

"Don't play smart with me." The Chief growled.

"Oh, come on, Chief! If you knew how smart I am, it would make your helmet spin off your head into the nearest star! Anyways, In order to activate the ring's systems and get control of them, you need two objects: The Index and Dictionary. First, you need the Index to power up the ring's systems, but it's useless unless you have the Dictionary. Basically the Dictionary unlocks the ring's systems, giving you total control of every weapon it has. Long story short: you have both keys, the ring is yours."

"Dammit, give them the abridged version instead of a speech Massey!" A voice snapped. "We've got a ring to secure here, dammit!" A figure then stepped into view. A young UNSC officer with auburn hair and green eyes, armed with a silenced SMG in his hands wearing basic armor over a white uniform. His rank was Admiral.

"Who are you?" Axl asked.

"I'm Admiral Marcus Yeager Creed. I came here with the _Patriot_, as did Black Hawk."

So you're an Admiral?" Zero asked. "Then where's your fleet?"

"Five hours away, and don't get technical with me, Reploid. Otherwise, I'll rip you a new asshole or two, or how you Reploids put it, power ports!" Admiral

Creed loaded his SMG. "Anyways, the _Patriot_ sent out some pelicans and got us some weapons, troops, and vehicles,

even though I assume the Chief still has that Warthog, and the Haven security trio here has whatever they brought, along with them…"

"Sorry, no troops, but we did brought Vehicles, along with some fifty-caliber laser weaponry and a couple rocket launchers." X added.

"Okay, Good." The admiral said. "With the New Covenant here, we'll need everything we can get. We've located one of the libraries not far from here. We've set up a defense near the pelicans. Get back to your ships and follow me and Black Hawk in our warthog. We'll take you to our small beachhead."

UNSC Marine Camp

Cave on Battle Halo

15:45 Hours

"So this is where you set up a base of operations?" Master Chief looked around. To him, they did a creditable job. However, he expected no less from UNSC Marines and Navy men. They even set up some turrets and had some small one man fighters ready to go if they ran into covenant Banshees.

Zero whistled. "Not bad." He complimented. "It looks like they gave you a lot of equipment and supplies. They must

want you to be ready for anything."

"That's the general idea." Admiral Creed said.

"The New Covenant is always trying new tactics and maneuvers…"

"So basically, they cheat?" Axl asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Admiral Creed smiled. "But that doesn't mean we can't cheat back."

"What does that mean?" Alpha asked.

"It means that the Admiral has some of his own tactics." Black Hawk laughed. "Admiral Creed here is the genius that saved millions of lives during the Mercuris evacuation. He's even set up plans for the _Patriot_ to work with ORCA and any UNSC reinforcements."

"Well, enough about me. It's time to get to work." Creed walked over to one of the pelicans, which was helping to power a computer terminal. "I sent some fighters to get some detailed scans of the first library. So far, the only thing protecting those keys are some hopped up sentinels and turrets, besides some traps, such as electric floors to name one. Step on one and you get zapped like a bug. You'll need to find a console to disable them. Besides that, there are your average standby traps: heat-marking turrets, cutting lasers… pretty much your standard stuff, also disabled by console. Until you get to the Index room. The floor is pressure sensitive. We threw an object on the floor, and it was destroyed in exactly ten seconds by clusters of laser turrets in the ceiling. Perforated it like Swiss cheese."

"Sounds intense…" Arco said.

"Sounds more like fun to me!" Axl laughed. He enjoyed danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nightshades

Entrance to first Library

17:00 Hours

"Well, here we are." Zero said as he, Alpha, X, and Axl brought their Motorcycles to a stop near the edge of a forest. Master Chief and the Arbiter were already there in the Turbo Hog with Rookie. "Took us long enough. Alpha, see if there's any opposition."

Alpha then got out his custom sniper rifle and activated his cybernetic eye, zooming in on the structure that was their target.

"We've got company. Two brutes patrolling the area on brute choppers. I see a squad of jackals and drones trying to crack the forerunner code on the door, but they're not having much success. X, Axl, and me could snipe the brutes off their bikes from here, but the jackals are out of range. We'd have to get closer to pick them off. Plus, the drones will probably fly away and look for backup when the brutes are neutralized. What's your call, Admiral?"

The Admiral went silent, thinking. Then he radioed the order. "All right. Chief, Rookie, get in the Warthog. Be ready to charge them when the brutes are down. Alpha, you, Axl, and X target the brutes and fire at will on my mark..."

"Excellent plan, Creed. But tell me, what are you going to do about us?" The group whirled around to see who it was: Two armored elites with cybernetic implants and upgrades similar to Alpha's! The Nightshades!

"You!" Arbiter pointed at the Nightshades with his sword. "So you are the two that decided to turn your backs on our people..."

"It's the other way around, heretic!" The lead Nightshade snapped back. "And call me Shigoron. Me, my brother, Shadow, and the five-thousand chosen still follow the ways that we were taught. You, on the other hand turned our people against the prophets, drawing us into a war with the original Covenant that we didn't have the soldiers or resources for! We were lucky that we didn't lose everything to the conflict. So many planets and lives were thrown away because of your foolish haste, so before you start pointing fingers or swords, look at yourself first!"

"Surrender while you can." Shadow spoke with a cold tone, drawing his own sword. "Our strength, skill, and weapons are obviously superior. And three Reploids, a heretic, an aging demon, and a damaged Reaper are no match for the three of us."

"Who the hell do you think you are calling damaged?!" Alpha snapped.

"What? Three?" Zero displayed a puzzled look. "But where's the...?"

"Third? Well, since you want to know..." Shigoron snapped his fingers, and a third Nightshade uncloaked. The Arbiter's expression went from rage to shock.

"...R'Tas?!"

"There is no R'Tas. There is only Carnage." The third Shade responded in a monotone. "R'Tas was weak. He's dead. Only I remain. So I advise you to do as my brothers say, and surrender. Otherwise we'll kill you, Thel. You and your so-called allies."

"R'Tas, no! You can't do this!" The Arbiter pleaded. "Don't you see what they've done to you?! What they're forcing you to do..."

"It's no use, Arbiter." Alpha said. "He's not only brainwashed, but I'm detecting control circuits in his brain and body. He's now nothing but a puppet of the New Covenant, and there's nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"Very observant of you, Umbra." Shigoron laughed. "You certainly know your implant types. But then again, what would you expect from your training and technologies? Perhaps you remember more than you let on?"

"I remember that your precious Covenant tried to exterminate us, and there's no doubt your New Covenant has decided to continue their crusade!" Alpha countered aiming his laser.

"Tut tut, so hasty to judge, young Umbra. You seem to know so much about us, but tell me: how much do you know about your allies and their fruition?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Much more than you assume, Umbra. There is so much information and secrets the demon and the heretic have been keeping from you. Tell me, have you ever wondered why you are such a deadly combatant? How you are a natural marksman? How you're able to kill or neutralize your opponents with such swiftness and ruthless efficiency? Without them even knowing you're there until it's too late?"

"I'm an Umbra. I was built for such situations."

"Indeed you were. But that's just the tip of the iceberg, as you humans say. Your still don't know your full potential, and the secrets are buried right in there." Shigoron pointed at Alpha's head. "Besides giving you his very essence and DNA, Freedman fitted you with a piece of hardware he called the battle chip. It gives it's user cold, ruthless combat efficiency, while also boosting their natural abilities as well. With it, you can match strength with the demon, and be able to kill your opponents in such ways they could be considered ruthless, heartless, and agonizing tactics. No matter what way you look at it, you are a killer. Whether you choose to believe it or not."

Alpha was not phased. "And where did you get that info? Off of a cereal box?"

Shigoron smiled a devious smile. "If you must know, Umbra, we got it straight from the logs in the laboratory on Mercuris. As a matter of fact, the New Covenant used the data on their computers to construct us, so we could kill you if you got in our way."

"That's impossible!" Rookie said. "During the invasion, the lab's computers were formatted and locked! There's no way anything could have been recovered!"

"Once again, humanity underestimates us." Shadow responded. "Now which will it be? Surrender, or die?"

At that moment Black Hawk jumped out from behind a tree, stabbing Shigoron in the neck with a military knife.

"Ever think it could be the other way around, zealot?" He growled, twisting the knife. Shigoron then fell to the ground, dead. Shadow then turned to face Black Hawk to attack him. Then, Black Hawk's eyes began to glow a neon blue from underneath his helmet, his gaze focused on Shadow. The elite then grabbed his head, yelling out in pain, then fell down to the ground, live electrical currents pulsing through his armor and body.

"Never underestimate the power of Forerunner technology." He laughed. "Something you little shits will never learn..." He spun around, catching R'Tas's sword arm right before it hit him. They locked arms, Black Hawk holding off the brainwashed elite.

"I got him!" Alpha aimed his rifle for R'Tas's head.

"NO!" Arbiter grabbed Alpha's gun, pulling it out of R'Tas's sights. "We can still turn him back!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Zero exclaimed. "Did you not hear Alpha's analysis? He's hard-wired to their control!"

"R'Tas can fight it!" Arbiter said. "His will is stronger than you realize! I know him, and he won't be controlled by anything, let alone a machine!"

"You obviously didn't hear me or him!" Zero yelled. "Alpha detected controller implants in his body and brain! He couldn't fight it even if he wanted to!"

"I'm sure this could be a heated debate, but we don't have time for it!" Alpha ran up to R'Tas and hit him with a charge from his electricity projector as Black Hawk pushed him away. R'Tas yelled in pain, then fell to the ground.

"He's not dead, just out cold," Alpha said. "I think Creed should see this..."

Back at the Camp...

"You're telling me that this Nightshade prototype is actually Commander R'Tas Vadam?" Creed asked, gawking at the out cold Nightshade that was under heavy torture restraints.

"There's no doubt, Marc," Black Hawk answered. "The Arbiter recognized his face, as did I. He even admitted it to us. The techies have disabled his communicators and broadcast gear, so he can't be tracked or call for backup. I've also hooked him up to a sedative dispenser so if he does wake up, he won't have all his strength. Then he won't be able to break out."

"What should we do with him?" X asked.

"We need to free him from the New Covenant's control." Arbiter began. "Cut him loose from their strings..."

"Are you kidding?!" Zero snapped. "We don't even know if we can free him from their control! If you forgot, the implants are imbedded in his BRAIN!" He jabbed his finger at his head.

"And what do you suggest, Zero?" X quipped. "That we just give up on him? Use him for live ammo training?"

"Better. We should bypass his neural net, comb through his data for anything we can use. Arbiter and the Nightshades said themselves that they were made using Alpha's data and blueprints. If that's so, Alpha should be able to connect with him via a direct link, and retrieve any and all vital data he can find..."

"No! Out of the question!" Seth slammed his hand down on a table. "That could jeopardize Alpha's very existence! The Nightshade could have been uploaded with a data-mining worm that could give away our position, or even a virus that could turn him against us or make him self-destruct!"

The debate continued for several minutes. Alpha was unaware of what else was said. He was looking at R'Tas, his eyes focused on his face. He was missing the left half of his mandibles, the scars on on the ones he still and over one of his eyes suggested he had been through many fights. Some of those scars were newer than the others, probably from his last stand before he was made a Nightshade. He looked like someone whom had not just seen much battle, but also much heartache. Someone who struggled with regrets that haunted him.

Alpha stepped next to the torture chair R'Tas was strapped in, the others still debating what to do. He then noticed something near the base of one of R'Tas's jaws. It looked like one of the said control implants. He started to lean forward to get a better look.

He then got the surprise of his life, as R'Tas's left arm suddenly rocketed upwards, breaking out of the restraints that held it! Before Alpha could react, R'Tas had ensnared him in a head lock!

The others heard the noise of the breaking restraints, whirling around to see R'Tas starting to step out of the chair! Seth ran and jumped through the air, landing straight on R'Tas's chest, his weight subduing him.

"Release me, or the Reaper dies." R'Tas threatened, monotonous tone unchanged.

"If he dies, you die!" Seth snarled with his Claymore at R'Tas's throat.

"My death is irrelevant. It will not slow the prophet's plans of cleansing. They can always indoctrinate new Nightshades. The Reaper does not have such conveniences. He is one of a kind. Lose him, and you lose everything."

"You wouldn't damn dare try!" X growled, cannon aimed.

"I will deem whatever action necessary to survive and complete my mission."

"Dammit, R'Tas, listen to what you're saying!" Arbiter pleaded. "You're not like this, you can fight the machines..."

"I am not R'Tas, and he cannot do anything to resist me Thel." R'Tas shot an emotionless look at Thel the Arbiter. "I am Carnage. R'Tas is simply serving as my vessel, for now. If he dies, I shall find another."

Creed then figured it out. "Shit! R'Tas's not brainwashed! He's being controlled by an implanted AI!"

"Correct." Carnage said through R'Tas. "He proved very resistant to brainwashing methods used, so an AI implant was the most logical and secure choice."

Alpha's mind raced for a way out. His mind then raced back to the implant he saw. It was a connection bridge! He could take the bridge connector from his arm and plug into R'Tas to fight Carnage and free both him and the elite. At the moment, the pros outweighed the cons. Alpha then popped a wireless bridge link out from his arm, and with a well-aimed motion, plugged right into the port.

"Your days using R'Tas as a puppet are at an end." Alpha's neural interface broke down Carnage's firewalls in seconds. R'Tas grimaced in pain as his body went stiff, then limp while Carnage was purged and deleted from him.

Alpha unplugged the link from R'Tas, and quickly worked out of his limp arm. R'Tas laid there, breathing heavily, his eyes shut. Arbiter slowly and cautiously approached him.

"...R'Tas? Are you alright?" He finally asked.

R'Tas then looked up, his blue eyes shining for a moment. He looked at Alpha, then he spoke.

"...Carnage is gone. Thank you. I owe you my life, human."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Trials of Life

UNSC Marine Camp; 30 minutes later...

Alpha stood at the mouth of the cave, thinking. It couldn't be possible that the nightshades they just came across could know so much about him, all the way down to his DNA! Even though Freedman had submitted his own DNA for the project in the beginning, it was never historically logged in the lab. The only way someone in the New Covenant could know about the DNA was if someone told them, and that was impossible because every surviving scientist, except Seth, whom was on earth for five months in negotiations with Lord Hood over the project at the time, had been neural formatted, their memories of the project wiped clean! The records sealed above Top-Secret! So how could they know?!

"Yo Raven!" Black Hawk called. "Come over and get your rations!"

"Why did you call me Raven?" Alpha raised an eyebrow as

he sat down around the campfire.

"Because It suits you. You strike to kill, suddenly, unexpected, and without warning, like a Raven. I also figured you'd need a Name." Black Hawk laughed. "Arbiter is Cobalt Knight, Chief is Chip Hazard... I give a Name. to all the fighters in my group..."

"You mean my group, General." Creed said with scorn. "Every group you lead or even manage ends up getting sniped or blown up before the mission's done. For example, Noble Team."

Black Hawk scoffed. "Come on, Creed, won't you ever let that go?! That wasn't even my fault! I wasn't even there!"

Creed pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Your multiple citations, lack of discipline, drinking on duty, countless compromised missions, and shattered record speaks for itself, Massey, redacted or not! That's the end of it! Now focus! We to find those keys, and soon. Or it's Ba-DA-Boom, 'Fin, Game Over. So save your strength and insults for the fighting." He grabbed a sealed canister from the side of the fire and popped it open, revealing Chinese rice and a set of chopsticks. "So, R'Tas, do you remember anything about being captured?"  
"How could I forget?" R'Tas said angrily, taking a swig from a flask Black Hawk had smuggled as he sat on a rock he placed near the fire. "Just because Carnage had control of my body doesn't mean he had control of my mind. My ship, the Night Wind, ran into a derelict hulk, or so we thought it was derelict. I went over to investigate it personally. A couple minutes after me and my team split up I was jumped by a bunch of rogue elites! They restrained me, covered my mouth with a damp rag, and I lost consciousness..."

"Concentrated Chloroform..." Creed sighed. "That hasn't been used for years! It's chemical formula can severely damage living tissue..."

"They apparently didn't care." R'Tas scoffed, taking a swig. "Then the next thing I know, I woke up in torture restraints surrounded by the New Covenant prophets in person: Passion, Vengeance, and Wisdom, along with a team of their finest scientists. I was hooked to a sedative drip, and they took my weapons and armor!" R'Tas balled his fist in anger. "For the next six weeks or so they tried to brainwash me in various ways. It wasn't easy, but I managed to resist. Then around the third week they knocked me out again with another rag, and I woke up, naked, cuffed and strapped to an operating table! They started cutting me open, putting implants in my body. They didn't even numb me up or knock me out for it! And by the time it was all over, they slapped this in my head..." R'Tas showed them Carnage's dead processor chip. "After that, the decisions weren't mine to make anymore. I was a puppet, with Carnage holding the strings. They sent us on several missions, most ending up in mass genocide of so many innocent people! And there was not a damn thing I could do about it!" R'Tas glared at Bloodline in the sky overhead through a hole in the cave ceiling, battling with the Patriot and the ORCA assault fleet. "They've put so much innocent blood on my hands... When we find them, I want their heads! All of them!"

Creed set his face in his palm, disgusted. "Just when I thought those rats couldn't stoop any lower..."

"Creed, I'm going to go stand with the night watch." Alpha said. He finished his rations and walked away. This was insane! He thought. They were using forced AI implantation?! How desperate are these new prophets, and what lengths will they go to next? And just why the hell am I centered around all this? Why me?! He walked up with the night watch, replacing one of the marines at the mouth of the cave. So far, everything had been silent. No enemy activity.

That was shortly going to change, as Alpha picked up unidentified heat signatures on his eye visor...

Shadow and his scouts, cloaked and invisible, looked at the human camp behind a bunch of bushes. This had to be where they took Carnage, and where the bulk of their forces were comprised. His cybernetic eyes were picking up multiple heat sources and power signatures. This was it, this was their stronghold. He was just about ready to contact the Phantom bombing group to demolish it, when Alpha walked out of the cave. Shadow froze in place. He knew everything about the Umbra, including his anti-cloak scanner. He hoped they wouldn't be seen by him.

That hope evaporated into the air, as the Umbra throttled up his jets and charged at him, opening fire and yelling at the top of his lungs:

"WE HAVE INTRUDERS! SOUND THE ALARM!"

The group immediately uncloaked and dispersed, shot at and killed off by the humans, the Arbiter, the Demon, and the Saurgonan Titan.

But Alpha chased straight after him, and only him! Apparently he got the human's attention during their last encounter. Good, he though as he engaged his own jets. This would prove to be an interesting development.

Somewhere in the skies of the Battle Halo

10 minutes after Shadow's retreat...

Alpha saw Shadow, and chased after him, ignoring Creed's commands over the radio to break pursuit. He eventually shut his radio off, as it would do nothing but distract him. They knew so much about him, and he wanted to know how. He wasn't letting him get away this time. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. He stayed on Shadow's tail, keeping a bead as they took off into the sky. Shadow then suddenly stopped in an open field with short grass. No one was around, and the nearest backup for either of them was now forty minutes away.

"You are a persistent one, Alpha. That's good, it means you have some fight in you..." Shadow flashed a grin of satisfaction, casually approaching his opponent.

Alpha responded by drawing his titanium-alloy military knife and jutting it in Shadow's direction, the end of the Teflon-coated blade stopping centimeters from Shadow's neck, thus stopping him on the spot.

"ENOUGH GAMES! You know way too much about me just for it to be a coincidence, you squid-faced coward! I want to all know your information sources relating to me, and Project: Umbra! NOW!" He clearly meant business this time around.

"What makes you think I know?" Shadow chuckled, ignoring the personal insult.

"Don't play innocent: you are a Nightshade unit, made from my blueprints!" Alpha pressed the knife against Shadow's neck, the blade ready to draw blood. "You know more than you let on, Shadow! Now start talking, because my patience is..."

"...Wearing dangerously thin?" Shadow finished the sentence with a laugh. "You sound just like your father, Alpha: Demanding and impatient. I should know, I worked under him."

Alpha's systems may have been stable, but his mind suffered what could be considered a fatal crash, him being completely taken off-guard by the comment, and the disturbing truth behind it.

"You! You killed him!"

"Don't act so surprised!" Shadow roared in disgust. There was a flash of light, and the next thing Alpha knew, he had been shoved on the ground, his knife sliced in two and knocked out of his hand by the purple blade of Shadow's plasma sword. "I didn't have a choice in this whole fiasco to begin with! I was forced into this after the Ark was destroyed, and the Arbiter returned to my home! His actions and words divided my people into a bloody civil war for three years! THREE YEARS OF KILLING AND INNOCENT BLOOD SPILT!" He planted his foot, grinding it into Alpha's chest, holding him down. "And at the end, the five-thousand chosen whom were still willing to follow the heretic prophet's path were driven from Sangheilios, my brother among them! I didn't want anything to do with this or them, but my brother and his 'prophets' had other plans for me. They had developed a new ship class, the Planet Cleanser! Ships equipped with undetectable stealth systems! With poisonous fuel-rod cannons that could burn a planet and cleanse it's surface of all life with the blink of an eye!" Now Shadow's blade was centimeters away from Alpha's throat. "Which I witnessed first hand on Signet of Grace, one of our largest colonies, and my birth place! Thirteen-billion of my people died on that planet! THIRTEEN BILLION!"

It didn't even take Alpha nanoseconds to put two and two together as he tried to stop Shadow from crushing his ribcage with his foot. "They were going to wipe out Sangheilios..."

"Yes! They were!" Shadow continued his enraged rant, getting straight in Alpha's face. "Unless I helped them in getting you! You and your precious doctor! This is all his fault to begin with! If he didn't start making you for your military, I wouldn't have to be in this position, and HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" His flaming voice echoed across the plain, seeming to spread across the whole Halo.

There was a silence. Shadow then stood up, releasing the pressure, looking across the land, and Alpha couldn't believe the sight: tears running from his cybernetic eyes underneath his helmet! "I never wanted to be part of this... Ever since was young, I wanted to be a hero of our people... A hero, like the Arbiter, someone who would defend our people, not kill them! Signet of Grace perished because of me! I refused to do anything for my brother and his side, and the people of my home paid the price..."

"...And they would do the same to your home world? You've been blackmailed." Alpha said, catching his breath, and then it hit him. He couldn't kill Grelar! He was just as innocent as his father, forced to play the New Covenant's sick game of racial genocide, their sick game of divide and conquer...  
"You still have a chance to make this right, Grelar." Alpha spoke up. "You don't have to follow the New Covenant..."

Shadow laughed. "If they even had the thought I had betrayed them, they'd give the order, and Sangheilios would be just a naked rock..."

"..And how many more naked rocks will they make, Grelar?!" Alpha snapped. "They won't just stop with humanity, or Signet of Grace! We both know that! They'll even kill you eventually! Is that how you want to go down in your history? As a grovelling coward forced into submission, letting them spill more innocent blood!? Or would you rather be known as the hero who turned the tide on their enemy!? The savior of the worlds that would've ended like Signet of Grace if not for your defection?! Think, dammit!"

The paragon infused words hit home. Grelar took a look at his sword, then Alpha, then the ring itself. He lifted his foot off of Alpha's chest, letting him up as he shut his sword off.

"You make it sound so easy. Just to tell them 'no' and join your side... The Arbiter's side... But how can I? I killed your father, I'm responsible for so many deaths... How can I cleanse my hands of this?" He stared at the ground.

"There will be even more deaths if you don't do something! If WE don't do something!" Alpha stepped in front of Grelar and got brave enough to put a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "I can help explain your situation to the others, but I know it's never easy. You're going through trials of your own, like the Arbiter went through his. It's the choices and decisions we make during these trials that count, and right now, they count more than ever."

"...Your words carry the wisdom of the Arbiter himself." Grelar finally said. "Very well. I will join you, Alpha. It may not undo the things that I have done, but it can stop Passion and his zealots from doing worse to others."

"Good. Now let's get back to base before they start sending search parties after us." Alpha said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Unwelcome

UNSC Marine Camp

40 minutes after strike team's retreat

"Alpha, report your position! Respond, dammit! That's an order!" Creed finally threw his headset down in rage. "Why didn't anyone stop him!? Someone answer me that!"

"Excuse me!?" Black Hawk snapped. "How do you expect two Spartans, two Elites, a Saurgonan, three Reploids, and some marines with nothin' but non-homing weapons in their hands to stop something that can fly over Mach-2?!"

"By doing something!" Seth snarled. "Disabling his jets! With your Forerunner implants maybe! Now it's too late! He won't respond, and we don't know where he is!"

"Goddammit, Seth, I'm a solider, not a god!"

"You still could have stopped him! He may be dead for all we know, because of your inaction..."

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON *INACTION* ZATORAK!" Creed screamed in his face, losing his temper. "YOU had a GUN! JUST LIKE EVERONE ELSE! And you DIDN'T do a damn thing EITHER! You're JUST as much to blame as HE is!" He jabbed a finger in Hawk's direction.

Seth shot a sharp-toothed scowl at the young admiral. "He's not just your responsibility, human! I'll find him myself!" With that, he stormed off to his fighter.

"No need to find me, I'm right here." Alpha said, uncloaking in front of them, with Shadow at his side. Everyone immediately raised their weapons at the Nightshade.

"Intruder! Light 'em up!" A Marine yelled.

"Don't shoot him! He's with me!" Alpha stepped in the line of fire.

"What?! You're joking, right?" R'Tas spat out.

"I never joke, R'Tas. He wants to defect." Alpha said firmly.

"No way!" Zero snapped. "Not even when hell freezes..."

"Enough!" Creed held up a hand, silencing everyone. He then walked up to Shadow. If Creed's eyes were lasers, they would be boring straight through his head. "You want to defect, huh? Start talking then: Tell us why you've had this sudden change of heart, and what use you can be to us. Try to keep it short, too. We don't have a lot of time, as you no doubt know."

Not wasting time, Alpha and Shadow started to explain the situation.

"So you want to join us to get revenge and redemption for this colony the New Covenant destroyed? Because you refused to join them at first? Your birth place, this *Signet of Grace*?" Seth finished, quoting with his index fingers.

"Not so sure about that. It might be a cover up..." Black Hawk thought out loud..

"For once we agree on something." Creed added sarcastically, arms folded. "Just how can we trust you straight out? After all, your soon-to-be former allies are still hell-bent on exterminating us like bugs, and have already made several attempts to kill us and Alpha, two of them including several Nightshade units and yourself! So why should we trust you, or believe you for that matter?"

"Two reasons." Shadow said, not intimidated. "One: The New Covenant have already found one of the icons, and has it on board Bloodline, the lead dreadnought in the fleet. And since no human or ships besides your frigate are currently here, and won't be for some time, you'll need my help to steal it from them. As a Nightshade, I have free reign over the entire dreadnought, so it will be fairly easy for me to pilfer it."

"And the other reason?" The Admiral cracked an eyebrow, arms akimbo.

"I am not only willing to offer my knowledge and study of my implants to develop Anti-Nightshade defenses and detectors for the Planet Cleansers, but I also offer myself as a fellow warrior, to fight alongside you against this menace whom has corrupted, blinded and slain so many. To fight and protect other worlds, so they don't suffer the fate of my home..."

"Bravo! Encore!" Axl mocked, him and Zero clapping sarcastically. "Would you like to thank the academy for that performance?"

Seth had put up with enough attitude by then. Before anything else could be said, he suddenly drew an energy pistol, and fired at Axl and Zero! Even though he intentionally missed, the message was clear: shut up or get shot.

Shadow sighed. "I can understand your reasons for distrust, but I assure you, I won't betray you. There's far too much at stake for both of us. Now if we're going to pilfer the icon from Bloodline, we need to do it now before they discover my betrayal and it's too late!"

"Let me guess: You have a plan?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"I don't. He does." Shadow motioned to Alpha.

"Very well, Alpha. Tell us your plan." Seth commanded.

"I will, but you won't like it." He then told them, and they didn't like it. But they didn't have any other choice, either. They needed to go along with it, or risk dooming their entire mission. A risk they couldn't afford to take...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Operation: Pickpocket

Bloodline's Gravity lift

18:45 Hours local time

Shadow was nervous, as he, R'Tas, and Alpha, whom has assumed the identity of a killed New Covenant elite: Shadow's top lieutenant T'lar Raktan via his Doppelganger-Tech, approached Bloodline's guarded gravity lift, with Master Chief under active camouflage, thanks to Seth, and the Arbiter playing as prisoner. Seth had managed to replicate "fake" armor damage and injuries on him, making it appear as if he had been brutally beaten and captured. He even made some changes to R'Tas's Nightshade implants to make him sound like Carnage again, when he wished to.

The plan seemed fairly simple: R'Tas, acting as Carnage, along with Shadow would take Arbiter onto the ship with the now invisible Master Chief and cleverly disguised Alpha. They would claim they had captured the Arbiter and "killed the demon" after they were separated from the rest of the marines. Seth even replicated a bloody, broken, spartan helmet for so-called proof.

R'Tas, as Carnage, would then "insist" on personally overseeing the Arbiter's security, to ensure his well being, while Alpha, Chief, and Shadow would play their roles: Alpha, with cover from Master Chief, would start covertly planting a series of high-yield demolition packs in weak areas throughout the ship, while Shadow would sneak into the security hold and steal the Index. There would then be a security failure, via Alpha and a computer virus he would upload to the ship's mainframe, compliments of Seth. This would completely disable all security on the ship, and allow R'Tas to bust the Arbiter out of the brig. After that, they'd group up, break into the shuttle bay, steal a phantom, set off the demolition packs, and Ba-DA-boom! Mission accomplished! Though to Shadow, and even Creed, it seemed more like Mission: Impossible...

"I don't like all this sneaking around." R'Tas grumbled in his regular voice. "Rather just go in and blow their heads off my way..."

"We have our orders, R'Tas." Alpha hissed in T'lar's voice. "Now shut up or you'll give us away! You're supposed to be Carnage, remember?"

Silence from R'Tas. He took the hint. They started walking up to the guards, Arbiter acting like he could barely stand. Seth did a most-excellent job with the fake damage and injuries: It looked like one of his legs had been broken, his armor cracked and scarred, and he was covered in fake blood.

"Emissary Shadow! Emissary Carnage!" The brutes saluted. "You have returned!"

"Yes, we have," Shadow said, his voice laden with ice. "And we've brought some prizes for the noble prophets..." He held up the blood-covered, fake spartan helmet. "The Demon has been slain, and we've captured the leader of the heretic uprising!" He sounded very convincing.

"You have done well for yourselves," A brute complimented.

"Of course we have." R'Tas said in Carnage's monotone. "More than you have done for the hierarchy in your entire history. Now stand aside, or we'll personally label you a heretic."

The brute took the threat as serious, and stepped aside quickly, the rest snapping to attention.

"Get moving!" R'Tas snapped, shoving Arbiter on the gravity lift. The rest then boarded, and they were pulled up to the ship. They were soon greeted by the pink-and purple colored interior, complete with green and blue glowing circuitry and holographic interfaces. No one was around.

"You know what to do..." R'Tas whispered. They then split up, R'Tas taking the Arbiter to the brig, Shadow going to the security hold, and Alpha to start planting the Demolition Packs with Master Chief.

R'Tas and the Arbiter walked straight to the brig, and saw the brute commander with a squad of jackals and two other brutes. The commander carried a heavily modified gravity hammer, and wore armor, no helmet. It was not only the new commander, it was a new Chieftain, Freyerbrand. The successor to Tartarus.

"He's brought us the catch, Freyerbrand..." One of the other brutes said, sniffing the air, and laughed. "I can still smell his seared flesh from the mark..."

"So you are the one whom killed my predecessor on the second ring!" Freyerbrand, enraged, walked up to the Arbiter and socked him hard in the stomach, casing Arbiter to fall to his knees.. "Tartarus and Truth were our last hope for something more than just the endless combat that surrounds Doisac! They brought us peace, and something to live for! And you took that away! Stole it from us like a common thief!" He spat on the Arbiter.

"Enough." R'Tas said as Carnage. "Let the prophets decide how he dies. Who knows, they might let you finish him yourself. Contact them, and make that request personally. Then pray he receives a painful final retribution. By your hand."

Freyerbrand took control of his rage, and looked at R'Tas. "Very well, emissary, I shall do so. Watch your back, "Arbiter." Your days are numbered!" He and the other brutes, obviously his personal guard, walked off.

"Get him in the cell!" R'Tas ordered the jackals. "But cautiously, my warriors. Cautiously. I don't want the prophet's prize further damaged. Then, once you are done, lend me your weapons and leave. I will personally oversee his security."

The jackals did so with no objections. In a few moments, Arbiter had the spit cleaned off him, and was put in a holding cell. Then they left.

R'Tas turned to Arbiter once the cost was clear. "You alright?" He said in his own voice. "That was one hell of a punch..."

"Don't worry about me..." Arbiter responded. "Just focus on the mission..."

As Alpha carefully and cautiously planted the last demolition packs, he was in awe from Bloodline's interior. Prior to the mission, Creed had uploaded all data they had on this massive dreadnought to his memory banks. It was the equivalent size of two Covenant super carriers put together, and that's saying something! He planned to download more data on this monstrous ship before they left, for future references. Luckily, he had just found an open data port. No one was around.  
"Cover me." Alpha whispered to camo Chief. He plugged into the port. He downloaded everything he thought they'd need. Basically, extra weak points, weapons and shield data, etc. While combing through the data, his mouth, or currently mandibles, dropped open. He had discovered that Bloodline was no ordinary dreadnought.

It was a Planet Cleanser.

"Kid?" Chief whispered. "What is it?"

Alpha got the data, uploaded the security virus, and unplugged from the terminal.

"Later. Let's just get out of here first. We still need to wait for Shadow's signal..."

Shadow's skin was damp with sweat as he carefully swiped the index and exited the security hold. He then ran into a brute in light armor, his personal gravity hammer strapped to his back. Not just any brute, but one of his friends. A brute whom shared similar guilt, and the same disgust for the new prophets, though he never spoke it out loud. His name was Kekaar. His home colony was also burned by the Cannon Betrayer fleet when it rebelled against the New Covenant.

"Shadow..." Kekaar bowed in basic respect.

"Kekaar? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. Kekaar looked frustrated.

"I was wandering the ship, soul searching... I don't like what we're doing to this planet. Why do these people have to suffer just because of this accursed ring? Because of the damned Reaper? I wish we'd never come here. To be honest, I wish I'd died on my home colony. The New Covenant is leading the brutes further astray, and there's nothing I can do about it. It frustrates me to no end..."

This gave Shadow an idea. He didn't know if Creed or Black Hawk would kill him for this, but he couldn't just leave Kekaar here. He'd surely be the first suspect to blame when the plan was set in motion. And too much innocent blood had already been spilled.

"There is a way." Shadow said. This caught Kekaar's attention.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You want to know? Come with me, if you wish to take the true honorable path." Shadow then opened a security terminal and activated the virus. Alarms began to go off, sighting the security failures. "Choose now!"

Kekaar then knew what was going on. He knew what would happen if they got caught, but he didn't care. He'd had enough of the New Covenant's blasphemy to last several eons in his opinion. "Lead the way, my friend. I'll follow you into hell itself..."

And they took off to meet the others.

"Dammit, what's taking them?" Alpha growled, hiding in stealth mode with Chief. They were in the shuttle bay, weapons ready. As soon as the alarms went off, Alpha shed his Doppelganger form, opted into stealth and they bolted for the hangar waiting for the others.

R'Tas and Arbiter were first to arrive. Arbiter had his sword and a plasma rifle, while R'Tas had jacked an entire plasma turret! With a power backpack for ammo! They busted into the bay, blowing down the door and half the security. Alpha and Chief joined in, finishing the remaining forces on scene. That's when Shadow showed up with an unknown brute.

"Who the hell is this?!" R'Tas demanded.

"Another defector. His name is Kekaar, he's a close friend of mine. Can we discuss this later? Now's obviously not a good time for it..."

"Oh, brother." R'Tas groaned. "Creed is gonna love this one.." They ran for a Phantom, then a flare fell in front of them. After it's blinding light faded, Freyerbrand was standing there, with a Nightshade unit in a full helmet.

"Well, if it isn't the demon and the heretic. You've even brought the Reaper with you. Perfect. We've been waiting for him, isn't that right Omega?"

"Humph." Was Omega's only response.

"Ha! Another Nightshade unit? Is this supposed to scare me?" Alpha quipped, his soft-nose guns ready.

"No, but this might!" Freyerbrand laughed. "OMEGA, REVEAL YOUR IDENTITIY!"

With that, Omega grabbed his helmet, and ripped it clean off! The sight was unbelievable The face, the skin shade, the eyes... It was Grelar! But how?!

"What is this?!" Shadow roared.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you in person, Grelar... No, wait. I can't even call you that, now can I?" Omega showed a sharp-toothed smile. "Because I am the REAL Grelar!"

"Real Grelar?!" Kekaar was confused.

"Explain yourself, Omega!" Arbiter demanded.

But Omega was still focused on Shadow, whom was staring into his eyes, dumbstruck. "Ha! What's with that idiotic look on your face, Shadow? Hmm... Probably a result of the so-called emotions and morals I transferred from my mind to yours. You don't even deserve to be called my double!"

"Double...?" With that, the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Shadow was a clone of the original Grelar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seraph

"He's a Clone? Huh!" R'Tas scoffed. "I should have figured something wasn't right..." He aimed for Shadow.

"That's not true." Alpha said flatly in a cold, serious voice, stepping in the line of fire. "Omega, you are not the real Grelar."

"How naive!" Omega laughed. "You can scan me with your eye visor and see I have his true DNA, Reaper! His had some... flaws we corrected, and as they say, DNA never lies."

"It doesn't lie in certain circles." Alpha countered, fire in his eyes. "And the circles I speak of leave DNA null and void!"

Everyone's gaze was on him now.

"Truth is, Omega, all you have is DNA! It takes more than just simple DNA and chromosomes to make a living, sentient being. It takes rhythms of emotion, threads of compassion woven through time, feelings of the heart from another! It takes a heart and a soul to make someone! Something of which you don't have anymore! You may have Grelar's real body, but you don't have his heart and soul, and no one needs proof of that!"

"As much as you spout your words Umbra, that's all they are..." Omega then drew his weapon: A modified soft-nose laser! He then aimed for Alpha, and R'Tas freaked. He knew the full capabilities of that gun, and had a bad feeling of what he was going to do.

"LOOK OUT!" He shoved Alpha out of the way, taking the shot as it pierced his shoulder. His body went rigid, intense electricity coursing through him. He was unable to keep the yells of pain from escaping his throat.

"R'Tas!" Arbiter yelled. "What did you do to him?!" He shot at Omega, whom took flight and landed on a higher platform.

"I always thought the soft-nose laser was missing a certain kick." He cackled like a madman. Freyerbrand then charged the Arbiter and hit him across the room into the wall with his gravity hammer, like a golfer going for a hole in one! It left a huge indent, and a good amount of broken bones. They weren't fake this time. Then, in the confusion, he grabbed Alpha, putting him in a choke hold. Shadow immediately drew his sword, Chief aimed his rifle, and Kekaar had his Brute Shot ready.

"Release him!" Shadow demanded. He then got shot in the side by Omega's soft-nose laser..

"Ha! You're in no position to be making any demands." Freyerbrand laughed, pressing a blade against Alpha's chest, between his armor plates. If he drove it in, Alpha would be dead. "Lay down your weapons, and surrender for your crimes..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" A voice yelled. The next thing they knew, parts of Freyerbrand's armor exploded, and he lost his grip on Alpha and the blade. Then, Black Hawk appeared out of nowhere, tackling the brute and stabbing him repeatedly. Then, another voice cried out as Alpha got to his feet.

"UMBRA 001, MASTER OVERRIDE! ENGAGE ARMOR CONVERSION SYSTEM! CODE: SERAPH!" Seth yelled.

This is where some would describe the unbelievable. Alpha then hovered in mid-air, and was engulfed by a ball of energy! Then, the ball exploded in a bright flare, throwing back Freyerbrand, Black Hawk, and several containers which Omega had to dodge. When the light died, down, Alpha was still there, hovering in a new armor setup. It was now dark silver, the design sharper, more edged, streamlined, and designed for air combat. But that wasn't the main eye-catcher: He now had two glider-wings on his jet pack! He also held a 3-pronged gun-like weapon in his right hand, and had a five-foot long plasma blade on his left arm.

"It works..." Seth walked up, breathless. "Perfect. Just as we designed. He called it art in a deadly form..."

"Then tell me this, titan!" Omega snapped as the laser finished cooling. "Can it withstand THIS?!" He aimed for Alpha again, but didn't get a chance to fire: Alpha fired his weapon first.

And what a weapon it was. It fired a solid slug, engulfed in high-speed energy, striking Omega, blowing him through the bay doors! They were now exposed to the atmosphere of the Halo!

"Need some help, General?" He flew over with his wings, and drove his plasma blade through Freyerbrand's skull.

"Not bad, kid..." Hawk laughed. "Seth, We'll need to talk when we get outta here. You grab Arbiter, the new brute can Get Shadow and R'Tas." He then used his forerunner implants to activate a Phantom, and guided it down to their level. They then grabbed the wounded, and started to board the Phantom. They blew down the rest of the door. Before he boarded, Black Hawk noticed the modified soft-nose laser at his feet. Omega must have dropped it, he thought. He grabbed it, and boarded. They then took off, and Alpha set off the demolition Packs. Bloodline was out of commission.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Uphold thy promise until death...

UNSC Base Camp

22:20 Hours

"Wow!" Zero gasped as he watched Bloodline explode. "Those are some demolition packs!"

"Black Hawk to nest: Mission complete. We have the first set of car keys and are en route back..." Hawk radioed.

"Good. Operation: Pickpocket is a success..." Creed sighed in relief. "One less thing to worry about. Now, after the team gets some quick rest and recovery, we need to get into that library we found earlier and snag the other set of *car keys* if the N-C's haven't got 'em yet..."

"Agreed." X said. "It's still not over, but we're one step closer to victory..."

"I'm not going through with the surgery, I don't need it..." Arbiter weakly rasped.

"Yes, you do!" The human medic argued. "You have seven broken ribs, a crushed tibia, and a fractured femur! Not to mention one of your lungs is punctured, and you're bleeding internally! If you don't get it, you'll die!"

"You obviously have no idea about our honor system..."

"Look, would you rather be alive or dead?!" The medic snapped, losing his patience.

"What do you think?" The arbiter coughed.

"Never send a human to do a Saurgonan's job..." Seth grabbed a Saurgonan med-kit from his fighter. "Move over!" He shoved the medic aside. He then got a tool out of his bag that looked similar to a hand scanner. It emitted a blue light, with Seth slowly ran over the Arbiter's broken ribs, arm, and leg. It mended his broken bones, stopped the internal bleeding, and sealed his punctured lung! Arbiter began to breathe easier.

"What is that device?" R'Tas asked, in awe. "You'll have to send us a few hundred-thousand crates..."

"Standard Field Medical Regenerator." Seth answered, putting it away. "No surgery needed." He shot a glare at Arbiter. "Just needs some rest and rejuvenation, with a good meal for nutritional purposes. And before you ask how I know all this, I was once a medic in the Saurgonan revolution, which is another story for another day. Right now, I need to put Alpha through some diagnostics. Otherwise, his next mission will be short, indeed..."

"Is there any pleasing you?" Zero quipped. "He survived, right?"

"He got lucky, and it takes more than luck to survive warfare!" Seth roared. "He wasn't fast enough, and next time, me and Black Hawk won't be around to bail him out!"

"Okay, Seth, chill!" Black Hawk said, tossing R'Tas a bottle of water. "Just be glad he's alive, and don't get too enthusiastic with any modifications you're thinking about. But before you're diagnostics, we all need a few hours sleep." He yawned. "At the minimum. So that's first..."

Seth ran through the forest, hearing Alpha screaming in excruciating pain. He had to find him! Where was he?! He ran through the dark, nearly unable to see as he cut through the bushes and foliage with his sword.

He found Alpha laying on the ground in a clearing, lighted by the moonlight, with Freedman at his side, holding his head in his hands. They were both surrounded by New Covenant soldiers, whom immediately retreated when they saw Seth.

"Seth, how could you let this happen?!" Doctor Richard Freedman cried, picking up Alpha's blood-covered corpse in his arms.

"Richard, it... It wasn't my fault..." Seth tried to explain, stumbling on his words. "He was ordered to go in alone, I-I couldn't..."

"You promised me you wouldn't let them kill him!" Freedman yelled. "You promised me you'd protect him until he was ready!"

"Richard, I..."

"You promised my you'd keep him alive! YOU BASTARD, YOU PROMISED ME THAT! YOU PROMISED!"

UNSC Camp

01:45 Hours

July 7, 2561

Seth thrashed around on his sleeping mat, gripped in a powerful nightmare. He was dreaming about Alpha. About him dying, not being able to save him. About the promise he made to Richard Freedman before he died.

Finally, he bolted upright, in a cold sweat. His breaths were quick and rapid. Where they were in the camp, he was the only one awake, lights dim. He then got up, and looked around for Alpha. He saw him, asleep, his power cells plugged into a mini-generator for recharge.

Seth ran over and checked his pulse, still shaken by the nightmare. After he was sure Alpha was alive and well without waking him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trouble sleeping?" Black Hawk asked in a cold, crewel voice. A voice that sounded nothing like him. Seth turned around, and Hawk was leaning against the wall, mere feet away from him. Scorn was written on his face.

"You do know what today is, right?" He asked in the same tone.

"...The seventh of July." Seth answered. "The day he first emerged from the tank eight years ago..."

"Yep. He's nine now. And if you recall correctly, I was there. I know what you promised Freedman as well. Let's just say a little birdie told me." Hawk's brow narrowed. "But that doesn't give you the right to think you can just monopolize his operations and take charge of my brother's well-being."

Seth's face expressed anger. "He's not your brother. Last time I checked, he didn't have your blood..."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know, Seth." Hawk got right in his face, towering over the Saurgonan. "Believe me, I had plenty of information on him redacted ever before you entered the fray. If you don't believe me, compare his blood to mine." He got out a syringe, stuck it in his arm, and gave him a sample.

Seth then got out his med-kit again and scanned the blood sample. Then he scanned Alpha. They matched! Right down to the DNA!

"But... How?" Seth was left speechless.

"Freedman knew no normal human being would be able to use the implants without being killed by them. That's where I enter the picture. My parts of the DNA is what keeps the implants from eating him alive, so to speak. And FYI, forget what that fagot Creed said yesterday about my record. He's just bitter because he didn't get the ONI Spec ops head rank. Noble team wasn't my fault, not even I could have foreseen the fall of Reach, and I've never compromised a mission. Not in my entire history of service..."

"So the Admiral holds a grudge against you, I don't see how that will help keep Alexander safe..."

Hawk displayed a hint of curiosity.

Seth then turned around, eyes on Alpha again. His face now showed regret. "That's what Richard was going to name him. Before I started to work with him, I just saw this as any other weapon project. Just another gun that needed built. But as I worked more with him, we became closer, not just as scientists, but as friends. He told me how deeply he cared about him, that Alpha was the last of his legacy after his wife died on the _In Amber Clad_. She was an officer for that ship. Freedman even said he got DNA from her personal items and incepted them into his development. Basically, he's Freedman's full-blooded son. He didn't want him to get killed until he knew how to use his weapons and components. We spent years teaching him that on Mercuris. Then, when the colony was attacked and he went MIA, I couldn't stop thinking about that promise I made him. I intend to keep that promise. No matter what it takes..."

"You and me both, Zatorak." Hawk put a hand on his shoulder "You and me both..."

Alpha awoke later, not from a nightmare, but because he had woke and just couldn't get back to sleep. He sat up. He'd been worried about the injured. Arbiter was sedated via protocol for his injuries, and R'Tas was sound asleep, partially because of the alcohol he began to consume again. Shadow was the only one whom seemed to be awake. This was soon confirmed.

"Umbra, is something troubling you?" He asked, sitting up partially. His side was still bandaged from the wound from the laser Omega shot him with. Seth's regenerator hadn't been able to fully heal it, or R'Tas's for that matter.

"...Yes." He admitted, both of them getting to their feet. They both walked out of the cave. "I'm discouraged, Grelar. All of this fighting, over the Halo, over me... It costs too much for too many. When will it end?"

Shadow sighed. "I doubt even the Arbiter has the answer. We just have to endure it. I know it can be difficult, but we have no choice but to bear the burden..." He then used his own ACS to show Alpha his winged form, unarmed. It was similar to his own, but the wings were not as short. They were longer, sharper, jagged, and harsh-lined. "I didn't give them all the blueprints. I saved the best, including the ACS for myself, and never have used it. The other Nightshades don't have it. They don't have AVISS systems, or Doppelganger-tech either. Not even I have it."

"That doesn't mean they won't develop their own crap, or fall behind..." Alpha responded, looking at the planet in the night sky.

"We can at least be thankful they don't have this technology. Look, I know things are hard, and you harbor hate for me killing your father..."  
Shadow then stopped. He noticed tears running from Alpha's eyes.

"That's not your fault..."

At first, Shadow was surprised by the reaction. Anyone else would have cooed or fussed over Alpha's weakness, like Black Hawk or the late Richard Freedman, but Shadow did what he felt was noble. What he felt was right. What needed to be done to bring the young human some comfort and closure. He put an arm around his shoulder, and let him weep. At that moment, he knew Alpha was telling the truth, and now, it didn't matter who killed who anymore. All that mattered now, was that they set things right. For his friend, and for his father. They needed to end this madness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bottom floor: Libraries, Keys, Psychotic monitors!

Entrance to first library

04:45 hours

"So here we are again." Zero laughed. "Good thing they pulled back, even though they left us this extra lock. Makes it a whole lot easier, yet irritating. You done hacking that door, Dino boy?"

"Don't call me *Dino boy*!" Seth said, irritated at the reference.

"What? Can't take a little teasing..."

"Okay, children: Concentrate." Hawk reminded. "You don't want to rush this. Make sure you're ready." This time however, the team was not limited to Alpha, X, Zero, Axl, Chief and the Arbiter. R'Tas, Shadow, Kekaar, Seth, Black Hawk, even Creed was there in blue, black, and red ODST armor!

"Children? Speak for yourself, Massey!" Creed sneered. "I suppose you'll redact that too..."

The doors then opened.

"Here we go..." R'Tas sighed. "Wish I had one of my old swords..."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Hawk then drew a plasma sword from one of his armor compartments, along with some ammo mags, and tossed them to R'Tas. "Here, me and the Arbiter have been saving it since you went MIA!"

R'Tas smirked, and loaded a mag. "I owe you both a drink."

"Looking' forward to it." Hawk laughed, readying his wrist cannon.

"Great. We're all drinking buddies..." Creed rolled his eyes as he activated his helmet visor and laser sight on his DMR.

As they stepped throughout the corridors of the library, Alpha was in awe. He could not believe anybody, not even the forerunners could build such a structure! It was huge! As they approached the elevator shaft, it seemed it went down into hell itself.

"I don't like this..." Creed said as he held his gun. "There are no guards, no sentinels, nothing..."

"I'm not even reading anything on my scanner." Alpha said "Wait, stop. This is an electric floor." He engaged his jets and started to hover as he looked for console. Ironically it was on an upper level without an elevator. Alpha spotted the panel, and started to hack it. It was fairly easy for Alpha to figure out the forerunners coding sequences thanks to access programs Seth and Black Hawk recently uploaded. The electrical floor was disabled in a snap. Alpha then the hovered back down to ground level using his jets. "It should be safe now to cross over the floor to the next area," he said. "I'm not detecting any other obstacles ahead so far. Wait a minute..."

That's when he saw the sentinels behind R'Tas. They were gathering behind them for a combined blast in a group of six.

"GET DOWN!" Alpha tackled R'Tas to the ground just as the sentinels fired their beams. Black Hawk and Creed opened fire with their guns. Creed was very precise with his DMR. He took out just as many sentinels as Black Hawk.

Unfortunately they did not have time to celebrate. Twelve more sentinels came along with two monitors. Both their lights were flashing red.

"Who dares defile our creators' work?!" The first monitor demanded. Then then the monitors turn to Black Hawk Strangely the sentinels stood down, and the monitors lights changed to blue.

"At last!" The first to monitor said its lights colored orange. "the reclaimers have come!"

"Most excellent timing!" The second said, it's lights turning green. "We have had several intruders try to break in during the past couple hours! Thank goodness you're here! You'll have to excuse the sentinels, they are simply a security precaution..."

"Security precaution my ass!" Admiral creed exclaimed. "They nearly killed us!"

"That's what they're designed to do, reclaimer!" The orange monitor said. "Keep out intruders! Now allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Paranoia Deception 542 monitor of Special Installation 01. This is the sub monitor of this installation Merciful Salvation 371."

"Welcome to our installation!" Merciful Salvatore chimed. "How may we help you?"

There was an awkward silence. Then Black Hawk spoke up.

"We're in one of the libraries, correct?" He asked.

"Oh most definitely!" Merciful Salvation piped up. "This is the first of two vaults which contained the keys. Unfortunately, intruders broke into the first one and stole that key. However I see you have retaken it, Reclaimer. Most excellent!"

"It appears you're just not any reclaimer..." Paranoia Deception spoke, as he hovered around Black Hawk "You are a true reclaimer! You are one of our creators!"

"Wait a minute, what?!" Creed exclaimed. "What is he talking about?"

"He must be talking about his Forerunner implants," Master Chief deduced.

"Okay," Black Hawk said. "Disable all the other security measures except for other intruders besides those in my group."

"Done." Paranoia said. "Anything else?"

"Show us where the key is."

"Of course! Follow us!" Salvation chimed. "I... guess this means the other installations have failed..." His voice trailed off as they started to walk.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of this one's purpose: Special Installation 01 is a Super Halo." Paranoia Deception explained. "This ring holds the power of all the others combined into one! Working with the added power supply built under the crust of the planet, it can fire off a blast big enough to engulf the entire galaxy in one swift, artful strike, thus wiping out all potential flood hosts in one giant blaze of glory..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Creed muttered.

"...In fact, this facility was deemed so powerful that it should only be used as an absolute last resort if the other rings failed, hence being pure from the flood. Seeing you here with other reclaimers tells me the former has happened, and not the latter."

"Actually, the unworthy want to use your halo because they just want to switch it on and see what happens." Axl said.

"WHAT?!" The monitors roared.

"Yeah. Basically, that's what they want to do." Creed answered.

"Unacceptable!" Paranoia fumed, darting around. "This installation is not a toy! Ludicrous, I Say! The nerve of it I swear! This will not stand! Next time I see one of the unworthy I'll..."

"Cool your circuits." Salvation said flatly. "We have guests."

Paranoia Deception did exactly that, and calmed himself. "Well, they'll still have their hands full. The ring's security measures will be set at maximum. Let's see them try to get though the best we have..."

Omega followed closely behind the Reaper's group, submerged in the shadows. The new electronic counter measures along with his active camouflage device were working well in concert, and he was just out of earshot of both the demons. He wasn't taking any chances this time. Now he really needed to capture the Reaper. The shape-shifting technologies would prove most valuable to the New Covenant's cause if he could get them. Plus, seeing as he was already inside the library, he wouldn't be counted as an "Intruder" to the oracles. Looks like their best wouldn't matter after all...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Death

The group then followed the monitors through many halls and tunnels, as they were led to the Dictionary, Black Hawk explaining the past decade or so of history with the covies.

"So if the unworthy pose such a threat, why have several of them with you?" Paranoia Deception eyed Shadow, R'Tas, Arbiter, and Kekaar with said paranoia. "You really trust them?"

"Yes, we do. They're not like the others." Black Hawk answered for the fifth time, annoyed, wanting to re-wire the monitor without the use of his hands.

"Well, here we are." Merciful Salvation said as he opened a door. It was an Index room, with the dictionary key in the center.

"Well, That was easy..." Axl walked up and grabbed the key, but then Omega came out of nowhere, lunging forward and stabbing him in the back with his sword. He hung off of it like a kebab!

"AXL!" Alpha screamed, bursting forward, shooting his soft-nose lasers. Several shots hit Omega, but he dodged the rest by jumping up to a higher platform in the room, Axl still hanging off his sword. Pain was written all over his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Omega cackled. "Even the Oracles were ever so predictable..." He held the Dictionary in his free hand. "Now, after all these years of waiting, despite your interference, the great journey shall finally be able to commence!" The Dictionary then materialized out of his hand, switching to a needler! Seth's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have an AVISS system!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I do." Omega said slyly, shooting the monitors down. "I never did trust my other half to give us all the blueprints on the Reaper, so I hacked his files and gave them to the high council myself. Your secrets are no longer secret any more, Shadow. The Reaper's workings are exposed for all of us to see..."

Alpha took aim with his soft-nose pistols, rage in his eyes.

"Ah ah ah!" Omega held up Axl like a shield. "You wouldn't want to injure your comrade further now, would you, Alpha? After all, you care so deeply for him." He then hit a button on his belt, and Black Hawk fell to the ground, grimacing in pain as he held his head.

"Sonic emitters... My only venerability... You bastard..." He clenched his teeth.

"You won't be much help to your brother today, Hell hound." Omega smiled. "I know how forerunner technologies respond to certain sonic signal bands, and right now, your head probably feels like it's going to explode."

Chief, X, and R'Tas had their guns out, looking for a shot, but couldn't find any. Omega was crouched down low, so Axl covered most of his target areas.

"COWARD!" Arbiter roared.

"Call me what you will, Heretic, it won't matter. I have the upper hand, and soon, I shall be the one to finally start the great journey..."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Alpha then grabbed Zero's Saber out of his hand, and charged up at Omega, forcing him to drop Axl to the ground, and engage his opponent in blade combat. He was clearly surprised by Alpha's superb blade skills, as he slashed, stabbed, and parried with him as Alpha used a combined fashion of varying sword styles. Alpha's strikes had such agility and speed, Omega was starting to have trouble keeping up!

"Not bad for a human!" He smiled as they deadlocked. "No one's ever pushed me this far! I'm impressed!"

"I'm not done yet!" Alpha snarled, and spun around, continuing his deadly dance of swords with Omega. Once again, they jabbed, slashed, and parried, the electrical buzz of the colliding swords filling the air, as they started to jump between levels! At points their blades collided while they were in mid-air! It was an amazing sight, the flashes of colliding swords, the buzzing of electricity, the movements of the combatants...

"You're good!" Omega laughed. "Too bad we didn't get to you first. We could have used someone with your skill..."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Alpha drove his saber in the gap between the two blades of Omega's sword, slicing his arm in half! He yelled out from the sudden pain. Alpha then spun around, and stabbed Omega right through the center of his chest, impaling him on his blade like he had done with Axl. It killed the sonic emitters as well.

"You lose!" Alpha then plugged his bridge link into Omega's head, forcing him to materialize the Dictionary.

"I... Don't think so..." Omega said with his dying words. "There is more than... just one of us. The Bloodletter... will be after you next... Thank you... for the fight... It was... the best I've had..." He laughed a hollow laugh as he passed away.

Alpha then pulled the saber out of Omega's chest, unplugged the link, and ran over to Axl, whom was bleeding mechanical fluid on the ground.

"Axl!" Alpha scanned him, and his heart skipped several beats. Axl's injury was severe. The blade had pierced several vital systems. He was going to die.

"Alpha... I'm sorry..." He breathed.

"No! Axl, I can't lose you! Not like this! Stay with me, dammit!" Alpha said in half-sobs.

"The damage is done... Sorry. I should have been more careful..." Axl apologized. He then went limp in Alpha's arms. Alpha then broke down, screaming Axl's name. He cried, his body shaking. Axl was now gone.

UNSC Camp

06:30 Hours

Sargent Ferguson felt a combination of relief, but mostly worry as the pelican approached the cave with Black Hawk and the team. They had lost communication with them when they went into the library due to interference, and had not had the buzz on what was going on. He did feel, however, that something bad had happened. Something that reminded him of what happened to his blood-related spartan sibling: Noble Six.

Six... Noble team... He'd never forgive what had been done to them, by covenant old or new. In fact, he also partly blamed the Arbiter for their deaths as well, since he commanded the fleet that destroyed Reach at the time. Most of Six's record was classified, so no one except those close to him knew about their relation.

The pelican landed through a hole in the cave roof. When the back opened, the sight wrenched Ferguson to the core. There, in Alpha's arms, lay one of the Reploids! Dead! It was Axl!

"Holy hell, what happened?!" He blurted. "General Hawk, what the hell happened?!"

"A casualty. He was caught off-guard." Black Hawk said simply, taking his helmet off.

"Off-guard?! OFF-GUARD?!" Creed's face turned from red to beetroot as he threw off his ODST Recon helmet. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING EVERYONE ON THIS DAMN TEAM!" He jabbed his finger at Massey in rage. "THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED SINCE YOU WERE RE-ASSIGNED WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!" Massey roared back, just as angry. "THE ENEMY USED E.C.M.! NOT EVEN I COULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Creed turned purple from the rage. "THIS IS JUST LIKE WITH NOBLE TEAM'S DEATHS! WITH SIX'S DEATH! I TELL YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM, AND YOU DO THE OPPOSI-"

Massey grabbed Creed by the collar, losing his temper as he lifted him up to his face. He looked like he was ready to foam from the mouth.

"Soldiers may die, and Spartans can go MIA! That's the cold truth, Admiral! Now deal with it!" He snarled.

Creed leered him eye-to-eye, baring his teeth. "Massey you're relived of duty until further notice! Now put me down, or you'll have a court martial on your hands!"

"By who?" Massey challenged with a smirk. "There's no UNSC court for light-years..."

Alpha then fired a soft-nose shot right between their noses with disturbing accuracy, ending the argument.

"Stop it! Both of you!" He barked. "This is not the time to play the 'blame game!' Axl is dead, and we have a casualty, but we still have work we need to do!" And he holstered his pistol and walked off to an isolated part of the cave with Axl's body, along with X and Zero. Both Hawk and Creed were stunned, left confused.

But not as confused as Seth. Since their first encounter on the planet, Alpha was displaying something he'd never seen him display in his training. Confidence, Fear, Sadness, Rage, Regret: Emotions. Something he couldn't possibly be able to do. Unless... No. Freedman didn't give him that chip, did he?

He made a mental note to check Alpha's internal circuits later.

Alpha, Axl, and Zero went over to a small section of the cave, near an overhang close to the hole in the roof, where the light shined. There, he lay Axl down, and got on his knees.

"I'm sorry. It should not have been you to die..." He said quietly.

"He won't be lost, Alpha." X said. "Once this is over, we'll rebuild him. I promise."

"You may be able to rebuild him, but it makes no difference. I should have been more alert...

""Quit beating yourself up over it, Alpha! You don't have ESP! Besides, we'll get those bastards yet!" Zero reassured, looking again at the battle overhead between the New Covenant, ORCA, and UNSC Fleets. "They'll regret ever coming to Haven Prime!"

Alpha then took Axl's limp arms, and crossed them over the dead Reploid's chest. He looked as if he was asleep, the way he lay. If only that were the truth, Alpha thought. If only he was just asleep. He held his hands together and made a small, silent prayer for his fallen friend whom helped him ever since he'd crashed on Haven Prime that fateful day. When he finished, he got up, and turned around. Seth was standing there.

"Alpha, I need to run a diagnostic." He said flatly.

"Now?" Alpha was clearly irritated. "Seth, this isn't..."

"Now." He growled. Alpha rolled his eyes, and went with Seth for the diagnostic.

Seth hooked Alpha up to the scanning equipment as he lay on the exam table for the diagnostic. He then opened up the mechanical part of his head that slid open: The side with his cybernetic eye. Seth wore a sensor visor over his eyes, a scanner in one hand, a cybernetics probe in the other.

"Is this really necessary?" Alpha asked. "I didn't take physical trauma..."

"I'm aware of that." Seth said flatly. He tripped a circuit in Alpha's brain with the probe, and he lost all feeling in his limbs! He couldn't move them!

"This is no exam!" Alpha exclaimed in panic. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Searching for a... questionable upgrade." He said, disabling Alpha's vocal cords with another tripped circuit. He then turned pale as he found what he was looking for: Alpha's humanity chip, hard-wired to his brain!

"Freedman, you slithering little snake..." He breathed, enraged. "You ruined my perfect assassin..."

"Consider it an upgrade, now drop the tools." A voice said behind him. Seth looked to see Black Hawk with a shotgun, aimed right in his face. He was not happy.

"Were you were aware of this 'upgrade'?" Seth asked.

"One-Hundred percent. I ordered it." He answered.

"You... How dare you!" Seth snarled a primal snarl. "This contradicts everything I put into him! He's designed to kill and destroy, not to cry and feel emotion!"

"Deal with it." Hawk said in his cruel, bone-chilling tone. "That's the way he is, that's the way he'll be. You'd be surprised at the power emotion can give someone. It makes them determined, reinforces them with each allied fall, makes them unpredictable to the enemy. This chip is capable of increasing and intensifying his abilities by a factor of ninety-nine-point-nine percent plus. So you'll leave that chip where it is, and if I even get the feeling you're trying to mess with it, you'll be dead. Now fix him so he can move and talk again, or I'll blow your damn brains out." He smiled.

Seth, considering the position he was in, had no choice but to comply. He re-activated Alpha's motor and vocal circuitry, and closed his head slot, but not before unlocking Alpha's hidden features. Alpha then jumped up from the table, and slowly backed away from Seth and Black Hawk. Blueprints were reeling through his brain. Blueprints of weapons and upgrades beyond his wildest imaginings. He was now terrified of what he was: A weapon of mass destruction.

Alpha then ran out of the room door. As fast as he could, he ran off the ship, and deep into the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A blade of heaven

"Master Chief!" Massey barked. "Go after Alpha, make sure he stays out of any trouble!"

Chief immediately took off on foot, since all the vehicles were being used for recon to find the Battle Halo's control room. Not knowing entirely what happened on Hero's Blade, he chased Alpha for what seemed like a mile before Alpha collapsed on one knee and he projectile vomited.

"Kid?" Chief asked. Alpha was silent. Then he said five words:

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with the fact that you are a weapon. Seth just unlocked a partition of my memory drives containing all my blueprints and available upgrades, after he tried to remove my humanity chip." He explained. "Chief... I'm scared. Of myself. Of everyone in the camp..."

"Even me?" Chief knelt down next to Alpha.

Alpha nodded. "I can understand that the New Covenant has to be stopped, but I also now see why they fought so hard to retrieve me on the planet. If I were to be captured, it would shift the tide inevitably. It makes me nauseated just thinking about it. Why are men so cruel?"

"Not all of them are." Chief answered. "But sometimes, men have little choice but to be cruel, if it's the price to keep others safe. I know that, and Black Hawk knows that for a fact."

"It's not my brother I'm concerned about..."

"Seth's a good person, he just has it in that titanium-steel skull of his that everything has to be perfect." A voice said. Chief and Alpha looked up to see what appeared to be a humanoid cat. Her fur was colored white and brown, her figure like that of a ballerina, and she had a long, rough ponytail out of the back of her head. She also wore Armor in a similar style to Seth's.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." She continued. "I am Nefertiti Arkimane. Seth's... Consort, if you will. I am Canisian, a race allied with the Saurgonan Empire. Seth's just put a lot of work into you Alpha, and he doesn't want to see it wasted. He can be a bit crazy, I know. He's just had a rough life too. He's lost his whole family. It's taken a toll on him. He watched his own father murdered in front of his eyes by someone he was starting to trust. That's why he doesn't allow himself to have many... friends."

"But how will I trust him again?" Alpha asked, angered.. "He tried to fuck up my brain! Why would he do something like that if he cares so much?!"

"Okay, I'll make a deal: I'll go back to camp with you two, and keep an eye on old' Sawtooth Seth, as long as you agree to do your best, Alpha." She said. "I can be very persuasive with him. It's still you're choice, but choose wisely. You may not know it, but the people back there are counting on you, human or not..." Nefertiti gave Alpha a solid stone look of seriousness.

Alpha gave it some thought. He figured it was worth one more shot. "Never heard of him being referred to as old' sawtooth... It's a deal."

Alpha, Chief, and Nefertiti walked back into camp to find Seth once again, on the verge of live fire with Massey.

"Sawtooth Seth, you never can keep out of trouble, can you?" Nefertiti laughed, turning all the attention towards Her, Chief, and Alpha.

"Nefertiti?!" Seth exclaimed. "How did you find me here?!"

"A little birdie told me..."

"But Nefertiti, I told you to stay with the ship..."

"Oh, don't start that with me, Seth Zatorak!" She walked up to him, waving a finger. "I knew you'd get yourself in trouble if I wasn't here! You've unnerved your little cyborg with you're little 'inspection' he told me about. Is that how you really want to be viewed by others?"

Seth was without a doubt, defeated in this conversation.

"Now, since you haven't gotten over your 'perfectionist' streak, I'm going to stay here and make sure you play by the rules." She finished.

"What?! But..."

Nefertiti made a loud hiss, cutting him off, and ending it. Massey was clamping down his laughter as best he could. The lizard, bested by a kitten! And a feisty one at that!

"...Fine. You win."

"Always do." She winked.

But the moment was broken by a loud bang. Suddenly, a large needle of Blamite was sticking through Seth's chest!

"SETH!" Nefertiti exclaimed, catching him as he fell over. Dark green blood flowed from the wound.

"Well, isn't this a humble gathering?" A voice said. Then, an elite appeared out of active camo on a ledge in the cave, wearing armor similar the Arbiter's only it was covered in dark purple and red smears of blood, wielding a needle rifle!

"The Bloodletter..." Alpha breathed. "Just how long have you been up there?"

"Long enough, Reaper." He replied. "Long enough to know just how attached you've grown to this group." He fired again, hitting Rookie, Creed and Kekaar this time!

But not before Alpha popped off a few shots from his lasers, one going straight up the barrel of the Bloodletter's rifle! It exploded in his face. But it didn't phase him.

"So you destroyed my rifle. That's not going to help things at all..." He then drew a silver-colored sword!

"Where did you get that?!" The Arbiter demanded. He was clearly surprised.

"That's for me to know, heretic. Beware, Reaper. My sword outclasses even the heretic's sword." He then activated sonic-emitters on his belt.

"Dammit, not again..." Hawk grabbed his head.

"You have no chance against me, Reaper! Give yourself up!" The Bloodletter demanded.

"Alpha...:" Seth thew him an energy saber. "This is... one of Freedman's weapons. It's your only chance... Use it..."

Alpha caught it. He then turned it on, and it revealed a golden blade! The Bloodletter's confidence faded.

"By the prophets! That's powered by..."

"Gold plasma Drilidium crystals!" Shadow finished. "That outclass even the power source of the silver energy sword!"

"Looks like I have the weapon advantage..." Alpha glared. He stood in combat stance. "Bring it on, Bloodletter."

"Just because you have a powerful weapon doesn't mean you know how to use it properly!" The Bloodletter charged, and Alpha deadlocked with him. Alpha then shoved him away, and retaliated with some sword strikes. When the deadlocked again, Alpha used the same technique he used on Omega. He went for the sword's gap, and cut off the Bloodletter's arm.

"SHOOT HIM!" Alpha yelled, his jets thrusting him out of the line of fire. The field was then engulfed in weapons fire from the marines. The bullets and rockets flew. A Thick cloud of smoke ensued. But when it cleared, the Bloodletter was gone! All that remained was his broken energy sword, and severed arm.

"You okay?" Alpha went over to Seth.

"Don't worry... My Automated-Medical implant will heal me. What about the others?"  
"Admiral!" A Marine yelled. "Medic! Medic!" Like Seth, Creed had taken a shot to the chest. He wasn't in good shape. He was out cold. Kekaar took some in the left shoulder and arm, so he wouldn't be holding his hammer for a while, And Rookie took one in his lower leg.

"What about the Bloodletter?" He finally asked.

"He'll be back." Arbiter answered, taking the broken energy sword from the severed arm. "They won't rest until you're either captured or dead. You'd be wise not to run off again."

"...Noted." Alpha answered. He looked over the golden blade of his new saber once again before shutting it off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Upgrades, Sparring and Memories

UNSC Camp

09:00 Hours

The Marines were busy packing up the camp. They would have to re-locate due to the Bloodletter discovering their stronghold, as they loaded their equipment on board the Patriot. She was forced to land due to the fact that there was so much equipment, and they had so little time before a suspected assault. Besides, they had located the control room, and were readying themselves for an attack on it. Massey's info said they could use a partial amount of the Battle Halo's defenses to destroy the New Covenant invasion fleet without harming the planet or any allied ships. This was important, considering a Sangheili support fleet just arrived to aid them against the New Covenant, whom had also received reinforcements.

Alpha was still looking over his new saber, as was Shadow and the Arbiter. Both were very interested in it. Not even the old Covenant could bring the power of Gold-Plasma Drilidium under control for such a feat!

"Your father, this Doctor Freedman... must have been an intelligent and brilliant man to build this..." The Arbiter commented, turning the saber over in his hands before giving it back to Alpha.

"Believe me, he was." Seth said, walking up. "He didn't even use any Saurgonan tech in that creation. Took a toll on his patience, though. He spent endless nights working on it, as he did Alpha. So far, that's the only Gold-Plasma Drilidium saber on record to exist. He swore over that thing so many times, I'd never seen a sentient being that angry in centuries..." He ended with a chuckle.

"Just how old are you, Seth?" Zero asked.

"...I stopped counting at 200 of your Earth years." He answered. "According to my recent medical scan, I am merely 365 human years of age."

"Saurgonans can live up to 600 human years." Nefertiti explained. "Canisians live up to about the same span. I, myself, am 355."

"Wow!" Massey exclaimed. "That's old... in human terms."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

"So, just how did my father build this?" Alpha asked.

"Long hours of blood, sweat and tears," Seth sighed. "Give or take a little radiation from forming the Gold-Plasma Drilidium crystals. Don't worry, it doesn't leak radiation. He made sure of that. If you want details, consult your blueprints."

Alpha got a tac pad and plugged his neural link into it, bringing up his blueprints.

"Wow! According to the specs, this can slice through a four-by-four foot block of solid titanium-alloy!" He exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky. Power is nothing unless you know how to use it." Zero cautioned.

"Well put, human." R'Tas added in.

"Indeed." Arbiter agreed. "Your skills with a blade are impressive, I admit, but you still have much to learn. I could teach you a thing or two."

"You're suggesting training?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, that's what you'd call it." R'Tas said. "Our kind call it a sparring match."

"Ah, a test of skill! I'll have to record this for data..." Seth grabbed some hover cams from a crate a marine was carrying and linked them into his arm tac pad interface. They hovered in the air, ready.

"Seth, you are such a nerd..." Massey laughed.

"I know what that means, but call me what you will. In the end, it doesn't matter." Seth smiled.

"You sure your sword can handle mine?" Alpha asked. "The last thing we need is broken equipment right now..."

"It can with the parts I salvaged from the Bloodletter's sword." Arbiter activated his sword, It crackled like the Bloodletter's. "I put as much as I could from the salvage into the upgrades, so it will be worthy."

"Okay. Let's start then." Alpha flicked his saber on. "Since the New Covenant is so focused on me, I'll need everything I can get..."

"So will Shadow." R'Tas said, activating his sword. "Let's make this a bit more interesting. The Arbiter taught me everything I know about blades, and I wouldn't mind a quick spar myself. Let's test both your skills..."

30 minutes later...

Alpha was starting to sweat as he fenced furiously with the Arbiter! He had a knack for the blade, as was clearly apparent! Shadow had been knocked down for the third time by R'Tas. He still had a lot to learn as well, as he got back up, determined to learn as much as he could, as well as provide a challenge.

Alpha went for the inside of the blade, to try and force the sword out of the Arbiter's hand, but the Arbiter countered by twisting his wrist, and the exact opposite happened. Alpha was forced to drop his saber instead, and the Arbiter finished by jutting the sword at Alpha's face, stopping inches before making contact.

"Dead again!" Arbiter said. "You should try to be less predictable, use more variety in your technique. And you're holding the saber too loosely in your hand. Tighten your grip next time." He lowered his sword.

"Noted." Alpha picked up his saber. They started again, and Alpha used that advice. The next time he, deadlocked, jet-boosted around Arbiter and kicked him over with a roundhouse, holding the blade of his sword over the Arbiter's head.

"Good. You are learning." Alpha let him back up. "I've never seen someone adapt so quickly."

"He's primary combat programming was made for that sole purpose." Seth said. "That way, he'd learn from any failures. He did well. Reaction times are just as good as they were on Mercuris.."

"If Freedman saw you now, he'd be proud." Zero said. "I sure as hell am! I taught him a few things myself..."

Shadow then finished up his spar with R'Tas, using similar technique.

"Looks like the Nightshade also has similar programming..." Seth noted. "I'll have to look into this more."

"Okay, musketeers, that's enough for now." Creed radioed. "We only have a few crates left to load, so get on board the ship."

"I don't cross swords with guys, Creed..." Massey started.

"Just_ get on board_, you smart ass goon!" Creed snapped. Apparently he'd recovered from his needle wound.

Alpha then deactivated his saber, grabbed Axl's body, and they got on board the stealth frigate Patriot. Soon, after he left Axl in the cargo hold in a stasis pod. he wandered it's decks, memories of days gone by coming back to him. All the way back to Mercuris. He'd been transported to and from the planet on this ship several times during basic training. He even remembered where he and his father stood on the bridge, as he walked onto it. Massey was there with Creed, whom sat in a chair next to Captain Robert Williams, A few bandages visible from the collar of Creed's uniform.

"Captain Williams. I remember you." Alpha said.

"Long time, no see." Robert Williams responded. "Glad to have you back, Alpha."

"Good to be back, Captain..."

"Arco, are Alpha's new updates ready?" Creed asked over the intercom, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yes, the updates is ready, Creed." Arco reported. "Get him down to the stasis hold when he has time, and we'll give them to him."

"Good." Creed said. "He'll be down there soon. Helm, cargo reports that everything's on board?"

"Confirmed, Admiral dude, ready to take off asap." An ensign said. Alpha then grinned. It was his favorite officer on the ship, Ensign Victor Mikuza! Or Vic as he preferred.

"Vic!" He exclaimed, walking up to his station.

"Alpha, whazzap dude?! Good to have you back!" Young Vic slapped him a high-five, unprofessionally. Creed sighed, but dealt with it. Vic was young, and the most informal officer he'd met, but his piloting and communication skills were to die for. Black Hawk, however, strongly disagreed.

"Okay, let's get this thing airborne, 'Vic'!" Hawk reminded.

"Gotcha! Initiating takeoff sequence, thank you for flying UNSC!" And with that, the Patriot was airborne. Their next stop: The control room tower!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Last-minute regrets

Halo Control building

09:55 hours...

The Bloodletter smirked in anticipation. His new prosthetic weapon arm was complete, and he could not wait until his next encounter with the Reaper, which would be soon. They had set a trap for him and his little vessel that was approaching. This time, things would be different. This time, he was going to make him wish he had died in battle, like his comrade. This time, he would win, and the Reaper would fall.

UNSC Stealth Frigate Patriot

Same Time...

Seth Zatorak slowly walked into the stasis hold, where Alpha had just compiled a selection of several weapons to use for the final upcoming assault. Seth noticed that some were a mix of standard UNSC and Haven Security hardware, while some were freshly-made from his newly-discovered blueprints thanks to the Patriot's mini-manufacturing facilities. But that was not why he was here.

"Alpha, we... need to talk..."

"If it's about my chip, then don't bother." Alpha said, cutting him off. "You know what Black Hawk said about that matter."

"I just want you to understand why I didn't want you to have it. You weren't meant to go through the pain of losing Axl..."

Alpha immediately slammed down the battle rifle he was modifying, enraged. "And just what kind of garbage is this bull?! What would..."

"IT'S NOT GARBAGE! YOU THINK IT WAS HARD WATCHING JUST HIM DIE, TRY WATCHING YOUR FAMILY MURDERED IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN EYES!" Seth yelled, losing his composure, then struggling to regain it. "I didn't want you to go through what I did. When my family was betrayed and murdered, and I was forced to watch. That's why I opposed many of Freedman's ideals and that chip. That blasted chip... It's already caused you much pain, and will only cause you more... I can't even reverse what it's done..." Seth was showing a protective side, Something completely unexpected. "I swore that I would never let you or anyone else I knew feel that pain, and I failed..." He left before anything else could be said. It was clear to Alpha now. Seth was not angry at Freedman, nor Massey. He was angry with himself. He stormed out of the stasis hold, stopped be Nefertiti just outside the door.

"Seth..." She said.

"This was all a mistake. I never should have took part in this if I knew..."

"You can't save them all Seth." Nefertiti said calmly, bringing him into an embrace. "You just can't. It's impossible. Quit being so hard on yourself about this. I know it hurts, believe me. But it's part of the circle of life. You just have to endure it. We all have to endure it, no matter how painful it gets. I know you only want the best for him, but some things you just can't shield him against, no matter what shielding you use..."

Seth slowly returned the embrace, and started to silently weep. Her words stung, but they stung with truth: It was too late to turn off the machine. Because it had become human. It had started to become a man. Like Freedman.

Meanwhile, Black Hawk was in the cargo hold, readying himself for a talk with Zero. He still didn't understand why they didn't contact the UNSC sooner. The Reploids had been given a choice to stay, and they chose to leave. Still, he didn't expect to find them on a rogue outer-rim colony, let alone here on Haven Prime. What had caused them to fall this far, he wondered? What made him want to leave?

Whatever the answer was, he was going to get it now. He walked up to Zero, whom was assembling a customized rifle and pistol.

"Zero. Got a minute?"

"Yeah. What is it, Massey?" He asked.

"I want to know why you left." Hawk asked. "You never did explain why."

Zero sighed. "I don't want to get into this with you right now, Massey..."

"Too bad. You know me, Zero. I'm not leaving this room until I have an answer."

"Massey, knock it off and quit acting like a big fucking baby. The New Covenant is out there blasting away at a planet and thousands of innocent people, and you want to start this shit?! Really?!"

"Don't take that smart-ass tone with me." Black Hawk warned.

"Or what? You'll demote me? Or Re-wire me without your hands?"

"Then let me ask you this: what upgrades did you make for your weapons and X? Because I see you've modified your sword with tech the UNSC gave you."

"That's for me to know. We Reploids are not part of humanly anymore, I'm a Haven Prime Security officer. Sorry, Massey, but that's now on a need-to-know basis."

"Orders from Signas?" Massey asked.

"No. Orders from me." Zero answered. "Now I need to finish these guns before we storm that control room. I want to give them hell for Axl."

"Soldier die..." Hawk began.

"He wasn't one of your *Soldiers*, Massey!" Zero yelled, slamming down his tools, turning to Black Hawk. "That was my Reploid brother that got kebab-ed by that squid-head! And your UNSC said we are now allies?! Bullshit! They're just as bad as ever! And if you expect me to trust any of them, you've got another thing coming! I'll work with them for now, but I wouldn't trust any of them with my life, or the lives of anyone else!"

He hadn't noticed until he had finished that the Arbiter was standing in the doorway, whom immediately walked off. He had heard every word. Had he made the right choice siding with the humans? Would they ever change? The answer continued to elude him.

"All right, people, we're approaching the control tower! Combat Alert Alpha-One Red! Hawk, get your team ready! Now! We're going in, and we have company!" Creed yelled over the com.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Beginning of the End

Battle Halo Control Tower

10:15 hours

Hero's Blade landed on a platform of the control room tower, after blasting what was a small platoon of New Covenant soldiers. The Group was comprised of the Master Chief with Arco, The Arbiter, Alpha, Seth, and Black Hawk. The rest of the group landed a couple clicks back to provide a diversion to keep the enemy distracted from their main purpose: Taking control of the Halo.

"Alright, let's move! We've got a tower to climb!" Hawk yelled, as they jumped from Hero's Blade onto the landing platform. Alpha led the way, his eye scanner guiding them around the New Covenant patrols that they could avoid. Those that they couldn't avoid ended up blasted by sniper fire via Master Chief.

After a long climb, they arrived at the entrance to the Halo's control room, surprised to find it empty.

"Something isn't right here." Chief said. "This looks like a trap. This place should have guards all over."

Suddenly, a human wearing what appeared to be a plated gray business suit emerged from the shadows, holding a carbine. Black Hawk gawked for a minute at his face, as this was someone he had met before: a K-I-A ODST named Rex Mercer.

"Rex?! What the hell..." Then, he scowled. He could sense the presence of others in the room. Chief was right! They had walked straight into an ambush.

"TAKE COVER!" He roared, but the gun blasts from the hiding grunts and jackals had already started. They were completely caught off guard as they took cover behind various walls.

"Surprised to see me, Massey?" Mercer smirked. "Too bad you won't live long enough to get to ask how I'm even here." Alpha looked out behind the corner of cover wall and scanned Rex. He had the same control implants that R'tas was given. An implanted AI.

"No need to mention the Obvious, Alpha! I know!" Hawk said before Alpha could speak.

"How perceptive of you, Hell hound." The Bloodletter stepped into view out of active camo. He now had a robotic arm with a giant plasma blade attacked to the wrist, and a jet pack. "I find it entertaining that you'll be killed by one of your own."

"Why are you doing this?" Alpha asked. "You know the rings are weapons! Why continue this senseless bloodshed?"

"To secure a future where our faith will go unchallenged, not even by you humans or the heretics." He answered. "All of you are a blight upon this sacred galaxy. Your very presence disgraces the holy ground on which you now stand. Of which your ignorant minds cannot comprehend the power that this ring holds!"

Seth sighed. "Power, power, power. It's all that matters in the eyes of you and your blinded idiot prophets..." He tossed an explosive over his shoulder, and the room ignited in a fireball, blinding the New Covenant soldiers as the heroes blasted the majority of them away. Alpha ended up in the control room alone, deadlocking his new sword with the Bloodletter's blade as he sealed the door behind them.

"Now you are alone, Reaper!" He began to try and over-power Alpha with his strength. "No allies to help you this time! Give me the icons!"

Alpha kicked the Bloodletter in the shin, braking the blade lock, and took flight to the other side of the platform, where a hologram of the Halo was displayed.

"What makes you think I have them?" Alpha asked.

"Don't play stupid, human. You're the only one in your group fit to carry them securely in your AVISS storage unit. It's obvious that you carry them with you. I am offering you a way out. You don't stand a chance against me alone, no matter what weapons you have." That's when the Bloodletter's armor glowed, and morphed into a more powerful mode. "I am the greatest of the Nightshades! You cannot win!"

"We'll see about that." Alpha engaged his Seraph mode, ready to fight to the death.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The end is only the beginning

Hawk and Company were having a hell of a time with his old comrade. Apparently, the new-covies had more information on his implants than he thought! Rex had anti-forerunner implants in him, making him hack-proof! Along with that, he had a quick-boost system like Alpha's! This was going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down!

"Hello, sunshine!" Rex popped out of a corner right in front of Massey, dodging his gunfire with his quick-boosts, then kicking him in the head. Chief laid down covering fire, only for Rex to jet out of his sights again.

"Damn you, Rex!" Hawk yelled. "I'm getting tired of this kung-fu jet shit!"

"And just what are you going to do about it, Massey? Kill me with your obsolete weapons?" Rex laughed, hanging off a wall. "You can't even touch me, and once the Bloodletter is through with your little brother, there will be no stopping the New Covenant's onslaught."

"I beg to differ, traitorous human!" Seth then shot an electrical net that engulfed Rex Mercer, catching him off-guard. Rex had completely forgotten about the Saurgonan, and was now paying for it with a high-voltage current running through his body.

Black Hawk took advantage of this, pulling an electrical conduit from the wall and zapping Rex with it. Soon, his body went limp.

"Seth, take him back to the ship. We'll need to know how they got past my forerunner hacking implants."

The battle between the Bloodletter and Alpha was reaching a high tension. Alpha had just used up all the energy in the clips on both his soft-nose pistols and soft-nose GAT guns. All he had left was a split-beam laser and his saber. He was currently hiding in the rafters of the control room, trying to devise a strategy. The Bloodletter had reinforced shields and armor like nothing he had ever encountered. It could rapidly recharge, even faster than the chief's new shield system!

"What's wrong, Reaper? Running out of munitions?" The Bloodletter taunted. "Do you give up?"

Alpha knew giving up was out of the question. "I'm not giving up, so long as I'm alive."

"You still don't get it do you?" The Bloodletter said. "You cannot win, no matter what strategy you devise! I am offing you a way out of this senseless conflict!"

"By wiping out all life in the galaxy?! You're insane, just like your prophets!"

"Ah, once again, you misread our intentions. Our wish is to use this ring and it's technologies to further advance ourselves! Imagine what could be created with the technology this ring holds! We could use it to preserve life, while all your allies want to do is destroy it. Don't you get it, Umbra? The Covenant, new and old, thrived from Forerunner technologies! That's how we live! If we can work together, we could advance civilization far beyond that which you could fathom! Use it to bring peace and order to this chaotic galaxy and end this foolish conflict! As I said, I am offering you a way out of this! Like we offered your father..."

The mention of Freedman stung Alpha like a bullet through his heart. It angered him.

"Don't you dare mention my father! He wanted peace, not genocide!"

"Sometimes the only way to bring peace is through genocidal means, Umbra..." The Bloodletter said coldly. "It is the way the universe has to work sometimes. It has repeated itself even on your precious earth! Even through your rebelling colonies! Why do you think the Reploids left your kind and joined up with another faction?"

"Shut up!" Alpha yelled, arming his split-beam laser. "Just shut up! You know nothing of which you speak!"

"Do I? Or are you just simply in denial?"

That drove Alpha over the edge. He dove down from the rafters at the Bloodletter, firing his split beam repeatedly once he was in point-blank range. Blast after blast knocked the Bloodletter back to the wall. Shot after shot penetrated his shield, then armor, until Alpha's split-beam ran out of it's charge, but that didn't matter. He got a few good slashes in with his saber before the Bloodletter whipped out his sword and blocked.

"If you want death then so be it!" He swung his sword at Alpha, whom dodged and stabbed the Bloodletter in the chest.

"Well played... Umbra..." The Bloodletter said, falling to his knees after Alpha pulled his saber out of his chest. "you are... a worthy opponent..." He then fell down, bleeding out.

Alpha then walked up to the control console, plugged his bridge cable into it, then got out the halo keys. The Halo's defensive turrets were locked onto the enemy vessels.

"Prophets of Passion, Vengeance and Wisdom! I know you can hear me!" Alpha yelled. "You're insane ideals have gone too far! I will not rest until I have hunted each of you down and when we do meet, believe me: victory will be mine! I will avenge my father's death, and you WILL PAY FOR ALL THE INNOCNENT PEOPLE YOU HAVE HURT, IN THE NAME OF YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!"

He then slammed the keys into the console, and the Halo powered up.

The room lit up like a Christmas tree as it sent the command's from Alpha's link to the firing systems

UNSC Star ship Patriot

Haven Prime's orbit

10:25 Hours local time

"Fleet status!" Creed yelled.

"So far, we're holding the line, but these bastards are not giving us any breathing room..." Vic said. "Wait! Fleet Admiral Creed, the Halo is powering up!"

Creed's heart skipped several beats. The Halo then diverted it's energy from the center to eight points on the outer-hull, then concentrated them into beams that hit the covenant ships, ricocheting off one to another in a chain reaction. Soon, the entire New Covenant fleet was leveled in a matter of minutes.

Athena City; Capitol building

Haven Prime

05:30 Hours local time

July 8th, 2560

Alpha waited outside the Capitol building's summit room with Zero and X as the UNSC diplomats negotiated an alliance with the head admirals of the Outer Rim Colonial alliance.

"I hope this doesn't fall through. The last thing we need is to start fighting each other." Zero said.

"What's they're to fight about?" X challenged. "That was the main New Covenant fleet! This is over!

"If you think this is over, X, you're dead wrong. This is only the beginning..."

He then walked off.

Sadly, Zero knew that this was the truth. This was only the beginning of what was to come.

THE END


End file.
